Lover's Under The Full Moon
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: Being only 4 months old when there pack was killed, Yugi and Yami are put in the Domino City Zoo. For two years they have been friends, but with mating season ariving, it might meen trouble for the two. Even after that there seems to be a bigger event that will happen to them that will change their world. Wolf-like fic. Yami X Yugi. Yaoi, Mpreg
1. Hunted Down

Wolf: Here is a new chapter for you guys. I'm going to love this story and I hope you do to. I will try to make it my best story.

Parings:

Puzzleshipping (Yami X Yugi) [main]

Tendershipping (Bakura X Ryou)

Bronzeshipping (Marik X Malik)

Puppyshipping (Seto X Joey)

Supportshipping (Triston X Tea)

Summary:

Being only 4 months old, Yugi and Yami's pack was attacked and killed, them being the only survivors. They are found my campers the next day and taken to the Domino City Zoo who had a new exhibit for Tri-Colored Manned Wolves. At first they where afraid of each other, but after 2 years they are the best of friends. They also have made friends with the animals around them after the years. With mating season coming the two are starting to wonder if they are falling in love. With the full moon shining, what will happen? Will they get together? Will they be able to stay safe?

Warnings:

Yaoi, Probably Lemon, and Future Mpreg

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is the plot. Plus Tri-Colored Wolves are my type of wolf.

* * *

><p><p>

Ch 1: Hunted Down

Somewhere in a forest in Northern Japan: howls, yawls, screams, and shots could be heard. Hunter's with guns and nets where hunting down wolves, but not just normal wolves. They where Tri-Colored Manned Wolves, wolves with thick fur around their necks that usually consists of three colors sometimes two. Giving the wolves there name, but they where slowly going extinct. Thanks to hunters, the wolves are disappearing from North America, Europe, China, and Northern Japan. There are only 400 left. They live in places where it snowed almost all the time. Hunter's where after these wolves for there fur coats for money, even though hunting for these wolves where forbidden.

* * *

><p><p>

Hunter's where attacking a pack of about 30 Tri-Colored Wolves. The elders of the pack where already dead. The Omega's where either caught in nets, killed, or they where fighting to protect there pack. The alpha male of the pack was fighting off the hunter's that came close to his cave den.

Inside the cave, the alpha female was in the cave protecting her only pup who was 4 months old. The little white pup lay close to its mother as he heard the yowls and howls of the pack outside the den.

The alpha male ran into the cave. His light grey coat was stained with blood and dirt. His mane of white with magenta tips and the single yellow lightning bolt on the top of his head, was all matted and bunched together. His amethyst eyes were still shining bright.

"Yuki, you must get out. Take are pup and try to get away from here." The alpha ordered.

The white alpha female, with a mane of black and red tips and yellow lightning bolts went down into her mane, looked at her mate with her green eyes then down to her pup.

"But Haiirosora-" Yuki started.

"Don't argue with me, Yuki. Get out. Find another pack if you must, just make sure are son lives." Haiirosora told her.

Yuki looked down at the pup who was looking at her with its amethyst eyes. The little pup was white and his mane was black with red tips and a lighting bolt went down his head and in between his eyes and one lightning bolt went into his mane on each side. Yuki sighed.

"Allright. I'll go." Yuki said.

Haiirosora nodded and walked up to Yuki and licked in between her ears. Yuki did the same by licking the little lightning bolt on his head. Haiirosora looked down at his son and put his muzzle on his head.

"Be safe my son." He said.

The pup just looked up at his father.

Yuki stood up and so did the pup.

"I love you." Yuki said, nuzzling her muzzle on her mates neck.

"I love you too, Yuki." Haiirosora said, nuzzling her neck as well.

Yuki grabbed her pup by the neck.

"I'll make sure it clear. Then you get out and go around the den. Run away from the den, keep running, don't look back." Haiirosora told her.

Yuki nodded and Haiirosora headed out of the den. Yuki slowly stepped out of the den and looked around at the fallen pack, her mate still willing to fight, and the hunter's still attacking. She ran around the den and ran with all her might. Then she heard a gun and a bullet going past her ear. She looked back to see a single hunter running after her. She then started to run faster. She turned quickly and hid in a bush and watched the hunter go by.

Yuki dropped the pup and panted, catching her breath. She walked out of the bush, the pup following. Yuki turned to her son.

"No son, you must stay here and hid." Yuki told him.

"But mama-" The pup started.

"I'm sorry pup, but you must survive. Live on and be strong. Just don't forget me or your father."

The pups started to cry. Yuki put her head on her sons head.

"I love you, my son." Yuki said, tears falling.

Yuki turned slowly and ran. The pup tried to follow, but he knew it was no use. He wouldn't be able to catch up. So he hid in the bush.

Then he heard a gun shot then a howl followed after, he knew it was his mother. The pup started to cry.

"Mama." The pup cried.

* * *

><p><p>

Just west of the attacked wolf pack, another pack was getting attacked as well. A black alpha wolf jumped at a hunter, but the hunter hit the wolf to the ground with the butt of his gun. The wolf didn't give up, he got up and bit the hunter's arm. This alpha was protecting what was left of his family, his mate and his son. He had 3 pups, 1 boy and 2 girls. The 2 girls where killed by the hunters leaving only the boy pup to protect now. They were only 4 months old.

The hunter got the alpha off his arm and the alpha ran off into the den and saw his mate with their remaining pup. The alpha's mate was a male.

Tri-Colored Manned Wolves where different from other wolves. Male wolves could also get pregnant, about half the population of the Tri-Colored Wolves had mals for mates. Sometimes there is even two female mates that are seen.

"Kuroihoshi, what's wrong." His mate asked.

Kuroihoshi looked at the brown wolf in his purple eyes. He had a grey mane with red tips and 3 lightning bolts went threw his mane on each side.

"Doro, you must leave. Take are pup and try to escape." Kuroihoshi told him.

Doro looked at his mate. He could see that his black coat was darkened with blood. His mane matched his coat of black, with red tips and a lightening bolt on each side of his mane.

"But-" Doro started.

"No buts. Go! Go out the back of the den and get away from here." Kuroihoshi said.

Doro knew better then to argue with his mate. He looked down at the pup at his side. The pup was black and had a black mane as well, he had red tips and had a lighing bot threw his mane on each side plus one bolt on each side that went around his ear and ended at his cheek under his eye. Doro grabbed the pup from the neck and headed to the back.

"Remember, Doro, I love you." Kuroihoshi siad.

Doro dropped the pup and looked at his mate.

"I love you too." Doro said.

He grabbed the pup again and ran out the back of the den. Doro then heard the hunter's yelling. Then a bullet went past his side and looked to see a hunter following him.

Doro ran faster, but then found a hole under a tree and ducked into it. The hunter went running past him. Doro slowly walked out of the hole and looked around. He put the pup in the hole.

"Son, listen to me. I need you to hid here. You must survive and be strong. Make sure you remember us and your sisters." Doro told him.

"Mommy." The pup cried.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave you. I love you son." Doro said, crying.

"I love you too, mommy."

Doro then turned and ran. The pup laid in the hole. Than a shot was heard and a yawl. The pup knew that it was Doro, so he sank down and cried. He was now alone.

* * *

><p><p>

Neither did both pups know know, just across the clearing, one was in a bush crying the other under a tree. Both feeling vary alone. These two were the only survivors of there packs. Soon they will be put together. They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Let me clear up some names for you guys.

Yuki- Snow

Haiirosora- Grey Sky

Kuroihoshi- Black Star

Doro- Dirt

Akami: Thank you for clearing that up.

Wolf: Yea yea. Anyway its not over yet for the young pups. You'll find out in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. R & R to tell me what you guys think.


	2. Being Found

Wolf: Chapter 2 for you guys who have been waiting. I'm glad so many people like this story. Plus just so you guys get a heads up, I wont be updating for about 2 weeks because I will be going on vacation, but I will be writing so I can type the chapter up right when I get back. With that here is the chapter.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 2: Being Found

The next day a large truck stopped in a clearing. In the bed of the truck where two ATV's all covered in mud on the bottom. There was a family of four in the truck. As soon as the truck turned off the two kids in the back, one boy and one girl, ran out of the truck.

"Holly. Jeffrey. Don't go to far." Their mother called.

"We wont mom." Holly said.

Their mom just shook her head and watched her kids run around the clearing. Her husband put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Anna, they'll be fine." He told her.

"I know, Kenny. I just worry all the time." Anna said.

Meanwhile, Holly and Jeffery where running around the clearing playing tag.

Jeffery then tripped in a hole by a tree.

"You ok?" Holly asked.

"Yea. I tripped in that hole." Jeffery told her.

Holly helped her brother up. They looked in the hole to find a surprise. A black wolf pup, sound asleep in the hole.

"Mom! Dad! Come here!" Jeffery called.

Their parents came running over to them.

"What is it?" Anna asked.  
>"What's wrong?" Kenny asked.<p>

Holly and Jeffery pointed to the hole.

"Look." They both said.

Anna and Kenny looked to see the small pup laying in the hole.

"Is it alone?" Kenny asked.

"Where is its mother at?" Jeffery wondered.

Anna then remembered something.

"I saw on the news this morning of a couple wolf packs getting attacked by hunters' last night. This little one must have survived from one of the packs." Anna said.

"Poor guy. He's all alone." Kenny said.

Holly then heard a bush move for a moment on the other side of the clearing. She slowly walked towards the sound. She moved the bush apart and gasped. She found another wolf pup.

"Mom, I found another one." Holly said.

Anna walked over and saw the little white pup.

"He must be from another pack that was attacked last night." Anna said.

"Must have." Holly said.

Jeffery walked over.

"Mom what do we do with them?" Jeffery asked.

"I don't know hon." Anna said.

Holly then thought of something.

"Mom call the Domino Zoo. You work there, you should be able to do something?" Holly said.

Anna worked at the Domino City Zoo as a zookeeper. She knew a lot about animals, they where always her thing. She knew a lot about the Tri-Colored Wolves because they where always her favorite animal.

"Yea. Mom, didn't you say they have an enclosure finished for Tri-Colored Manned Wolves? They just haven't found any yet to put in the enclosure?" Jeffery said.

"That would be a good idea. Plus I think they would let me take car of them as well. I go that way to feed the other animals. I might see these guys grow up if they allow them to be at the zoo." Anna said.

"Mom that would be awesome." Holly cheered.

"Yes. Now stay here and watch this white one since your father is watching the black one. Don't want them to go running off." Anna told them.

"Ok, mom." Both kids said.

Anna got up and got her cell phone from the truck and called the head of the zoo.

_'Hello, Domino City Zoo Main Office. How can I help you?'_ A girl said.

"Hello. This is Anna Koriyama and I would like to talk to the Zoo Director." Anna said.

_'Yes, Mrs. Koriyama. Please hold.'_

The elevator music started to play. 30 seconds later a man's voice came over the phone.

_'This is Takai Fukai. How can I help you ?'_ Takai asked.

"Mr. Fukai, I work at the zoo as one of the zookeepers and I wanted to talk to you about the Tri-Colored Manned Wolf enclosure." Anna told him.

_'Ah, yes. What did you want to talk about?'_

"I think I found some wolves for the enclosure. I found them when me and my family went ATV riding in the woods today. We think they survived the hunter attacks that happened last night."

_'How old are the wolves?'_

"Well they're not vary big, but I guess they would be around 4 or 5 months old."

_'Hm. I think they would be perfect for the enclosure. They can grow up here.'_

"I'm glad Mr. Fukai. Plus I would like to take care of the pups."

_'Yes, of course. I would like for you to bring the wolves here. Today, if possible.'_

"I would love to Mr. Fukai. I will take them to the vets first and you can meet them there." Anna said, excited.

_'Ok. Vary well. Nice doing business with you.' _Takai thanked.

"Yes, Mr. Fukai. Goodbye."

_'Goodbye.'_

Anna hung up and put the phone in her pocket. She walked to her husband, who was still watching the black pup.

"What did the Director have to say?" Kenny asked.

"He wants me to take the pups to the zoo today so he can have them looked over. Once we know that they are ok we can put them in the enclosure." Anna told him.

"That's good, but how do we get them to the zoo from here?"

Anna thought for a moment. She then ran to the truck and looking the the bed of the truck for something.

"Found them." She said.

Anna pulled out two cages to carry the pups.

"We can put them in these." Anna said.

"Wells lets get started." Kenny said.

"Ok. You hold the cage and I'll put the pup in."

"Alright."

Anna gave one of the cages to Kenny and she bent down to gently pick up the pup. As she put her hands under the black pup, his crimson eyes snapped open and he yelped in fear. He jumped to his paws and jumped out the hole. Anna managed to grab the pup and held him to her body.

"Shh. Its ok pup. We're not hunter's. We are here to help you." Anna told the wiggling pup in her arms.

The pup quickly stopped and looked up at Anna.

"H-How did he know what you said?" Kenny asked, amazed.

"Well Tri-Colored Manned are suppose to be really smart. They can be like dogs sometimes, you can teach them anything. They can understand better then normal wolves." Anna explained.

"That's amazing." Kenny said.

Anna nodded.

She looked at the pup in her arms.

"Don't worry little one. I'll take car of you." Anna said.

The wolf pup gave a quick yip. Anna smiled at him. Anna slowly put the pup in the cage and closed the door. The pup looked around the cage. It was all plastic and little holes where on the sides of it for air.

"Don't worry boy, you'll only be in there for a little while. You're going on a little trip." Anna told him.

The pup yipped and sat in the cage. Kenny took the cage and set him in the back seat of the truck. He walked over to the bush where Anna was now. Holly and Jeffery still looked at the white pup.

"We do the same thing with this one. Hopefully he is as reasonable as the other wolf pup." Anna said.

Kenny nodded.

Kenny got the other cage. Holly and Jeffery held the bush back so Anna could reach the pup. She slipped one hand under the pup's neck. Just then his amethyst eyes snapped open and he yelped. He back up from Anna. He was whimpering as he looked around at the people around him.

"It is ok pup. I don't want to hurt you. We're not hunter's, you can trust us." Anna soothed.

Anna held her hand out to the pup. The pup moved forward and sniffed her hand.

"That's it. Its alright." Anna said.

The pup put the side of his face in Anna's hand and rubbed his head in her hand. Gently Anna slipped her arms around the pup and picked him up. She started to put him in the cage, but he clung to her shirt and whimpered.

"Its alright. This it to keep you safe, you're going on a little trip. You can be in a place where you can run around a play." Anna told him.

The pups eyes seemed to brighten up, so he yipped. Anna smiled and put the pup in the cage. Kenny put the cage next to the other one, the pups didn't even notice one other.

"Come on. We need to get these guys to the zoo. We have to put them in there new home." Anna said.

"Yes, mom." The kids said.

They all got in the truck. The kids sat on each side of the cages. Holly sat next to the white wolf, while Jeffery sat next to the black one. Kenny started to drive out of the woods. When they got on the main road Holly started to play with the white pup.

"Mom, we have to name these guys." Holly told her mother.

"Yes, I know. Do you have an idea for a name?" Anna asked.

"Yea. I have a name for the white pup."

"What do you want to name him?"

"Yugi."  
>"Yugi?"<p>

"Yea. He really likes to play and stuff."

"I like it, but what about the black one?"

The where quiet to think.

"I know." Jeffery said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Yami." Jeffery answered.

"Yami? Why?" Kenny asked.

"Well his coat is black and it kind of reminds me of darkness." Jeffery explained.

"I like it. Yugi and Yami. Perfect." Anna said.

Holly looked in Yugi's cage.

"Do you like your name? Yugi?" Holly asked him.

Yugi only tipped is head.

Jeffery looked into Yami's cage.

"Yami, do you like your name?" Jeffery asked.

Yami yipped. Jeffery smiled.

"He likes it." Jeffery cheered.

The drive was like that the whole way to the zoo. The kids would talk to Yami and Yugi, letting them get use to there new names. After an hour, the truck stopped.

"We're here." Kenny said.

"Alright. I'll take Yami and Yugi. You go home with the kids. I'll call you when I'm done." Anna told Kenny.

Kenny nodded.

"Mom, can't we come?" Jeffery asked, whining.

"Sorry son. Workers only for right now." Anna said.

Jeffery pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll see them again. I bring you both in one day and we will see them." Anna assured him.

Jeffery nodded and smiled.

Anna got out of the truck and grabbed Yami and Yugi. Once she closed the door the truck drove off. Anna walked off and headed to the back entrance, usually used when bringing in new animals. Anna headed to the vets. When Anna entered the vets building she was greeted by one of the female vets. She was a red head and had green eyes.

"Hello, Anna. Mr. Fukai told me you would be come in with some visitors." She said.

"Yes, Shinzo. I found the Tri-Colored Manned Wolves that the zoo needed. All I asked of you is to check them over." Anna said,

"I would be happy too. Take them out of the cages and put them both on the table." Shinzo said.

Anna put the cages down and took both Yami and Yugi out and put them on the table. The two looked around and then they looked at each other for a moment, realizing that they finally got to see what they looked like.

"Well, who do we have here?" Someone said.

Anna and Shinzo turned to see Takai Fukai stand at the door.

"Mr. Fukai, meet Yami and Yugi. They are the Tri-Colored pups I was talking about." Anna said.

"Well I have to say they are are cute. Hopefully they are healthy so we can tell all of Domino about there arrival." Takai said.

"I do too, sir." Anna agreed.

"I'll get started and call you to tell you my verdicts." Shinzo told him.

"Good. Bye girls. I'll be seeing you around Yami, Yugi." Takai said.

He walked out of the vets building leaving Shinzo to do her work while Anna watched.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: There you go. Now I didn't want Taki's name to rhyme, but it happened. R & R this chapter.

Next Chapter: How Yami and Yugi are doing.


	3. Two Years Later

Wolf: Hey guys! I'm back! Its been about 3 weeks since I last updated this story and I am sorry about that, but I will make it up to you. I will try to put up two chapter's up this weekend. I will try to. I got about 3 chapters done on vacation. I wanted to do more, but that's all I got. Anyway here is the next chapter for you guys to enjoy and I'm glad I have so many people that like this story.

* * *

><p><p>

Ch 3: Two Years Later

In one enclosure of the Domino City Zoo, yips and barks were heard.

"You wont get me this time!"

"Want to beat!"

Flashes of black and white could be seen in the enclosure. The black frame jumped at the white and pinned him on the back.

"Ok, Ok. I give. Get off me Yami." Yugi laughed.

Yami got off Yugi's back, but once he did he went running.

"Catch me if you can Yugi!" Yami called.

Yugi playfully growled and ran after Yami.

After 2 years Yami and Yugi had grown up together at the Domino Zoo. They are the best of friends, but not at first.

~~~Flashback~~~

Yami and Yugi were cleared by Shinzo as healthy. Soon they were put in the vary large enclosure for them to get use to and explore.

The two wolf pups looked at each other, what would they say?

"Hi." Yami started.

"H-Hi." Yugi stuttered.

"What's was your name the humans gave you?" Yami asked.

"Yugi. What about you?"

"Yami."

They got quiet again and looked around the enclosure from where they stood.

"This is a big place." Yugi said.

"Yea. Lets look around." Yami suggested.

"Sure." Yugi said.

The pups started to walk around.

"Well since we'll be here for a long time, what to be friends?" Yami asked.

Yugi was uneasy.

"Sure. No harm in it." Yugi answered.

~~~End Flashback~~~

After that day they became friends. In the 2 years, Yami and Yugi have grown.

Yami looked more sharp. His face and muzzle where thin and looked to have some muscles on his front and hind legs, giving him some strength in his legs. His crimson eyes where even sharp and looked like a bright red color. His mane had also grown and was a little bigger then when he was a pup.

Yugi was different. He looked like a large pup. He had big amethyst eyes and his face and muzzle were round and innocent. He did have big muscles like Yami, so they didn't really show. His maen also grew, but not a big as Yami's. Plus even though the two were the same age Yami was a couple inches taller then Yugi.

Yugi still chased Yami around, but got an idea. He turned a different way and ran up the back of one of the empty make shift dens. He jumped and landed in front of Yami and tackled him. The two laughed.

"Do you two have to play so wildly!" Someone yelled.

Yami and Yugi rolled their eyes.

"Bakura." They both said.

The two got up and headed to the side of the enclosure to find a white tiger waiting. He looked irritated, his tail twitching back and forth. He was a large tiger and some extra fur laid down on his head. He was Bakura, one of Yami and Yugi's friends.

~~~Flashback~~~

It's been only a few hours since Yami and Yugi arrived and they were drinking from one of the ponds in the enclosure. It was next to another enclosure. Only a fence and a net keep them apart. Yugi looked into the enclosure.

"Yami? What do you think is in there?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, Yugi. " Yami said.

Yugi shrugged it off and went back to drinking.

"Hello." Two voices greeted.

The two wolf pup's jumped in surprise. Yugi hid behind Yami. The two were face to face with two white tigers with brown eyes, they where a little taller then them. One was smaller and had less strips, while the other looked muscular.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." The smaller one of the two said.

"That's ok." Yami siad.

Yugi came out from behind Yami.

"Who are you and what are you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I'm Ryou. That's Bakura. We are White Tigers." Ryou explained.

"Tigers?" Yami questioned.

"Yes. I was born in a zoo somewhere else in Japan and Ryou is from England. We were brought here about 6 months ago." Bakura told them.

"Well its nice to meet you guys. I'm Yami." Yami said,

"And I'm Yugi." Yugi said.

"Nice to meet you as well. You should say hi to your other neighbors as well." Ryou said.

"They might like it." Bakura said.

"Maybe we will. Thanks." Yami said.

The two said good bye to the tigers and headed to the other side of their enclosure. The two then saw two cougars standing by their pond, drinking. One was a bit bigger then the other and had more fur on his head.

"Hello." Yugi greeted.

The two cougars lifted their heads and looked at the two wolf pups with their violet eyes.

"Hello. You must be the new guys?" The smaller one asked.

"Yes. I'm Yugi. This is Yami." Yugi greeted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Malik. That's Marik." Malik said.

"What are you?" Yami asked.

"Cougars. Originally we where from a little zoo in Egypt, but it was closed down and we got shipped here a year ago." Marik explained.

"That's sad." Yugi said.

"True, but we like it here." Malik said.

"We hope we do too." Yami said.

"You will, trust me." Marik said.

There was a whistle from the cougars enclosure.

"See ya." Marik said, running off.

"Gatta go. Dinner time. Talk to you guys later." Malik said, running after Marik.

"Bye." Yami and Yugi said.

~~~End Flashback~~~

The two had made a lot of friends since they arrived. Besides the 4 big cats next to them; there was Seto, Mokuba, and Joey. They were coyotes and they were in an enclosure across from Yami and Yugi. Seto was Mokuba's older brother, they were at the zoo first. Then Joey came 3 months later. They all have been in the zoo for about 3 years.

Next to those three were Triston, Tea, and Duke. The three are cheetahs and they have been in the zoo for almost 3 ½ years. Triston and Tea were mates for almost 2 years, but didn't have any cubs yet. They were also Yami and Yugi's friends.

"Do you mind? Ryou is trying to sleep." Bakura hissed.

Bakura may have been a little bigger then Yami or Yugi, but only Yami wasn't scared of the tiger. Even if only a fence and net separated them.

"Sorry, Bakura. We didn't know he was asleep. We will keep it down." Yugi apologized.

Then there was a sigh. They turned to see Ryou stepping out of the den.

"It's ok. I was waking up anyway." Ryou said, then yawned.

Bakura went to Ryou and nuzzled his neck.

"You sure you got enough sleep?" Bakura asked.

"Yea." Ryou answered.

Over the 2 years there was some changes to their friends. Ryou and Bakura got together in the last tiger mating season and Ryou was pregnant with their first cub and was do soon.

It happened to Malik and Marik as well. They got together last year and they already had a 6 month old girl named Lindsey. She was a wild one and always wanted to jump and play, almost like Malik, but she did have Marik's attitude.

As for Tea and Trison, they try every year and where unsuccessful every year, but this year they would try harder to get cubs.

Joey and Seto act like they hate each other, but everyone knows they like each other. They are just to stubborn to see it.

As for Yami and Yugi, they just stayed friends. Some could see how the two acted and could see that they liked each other, but they just didn't know it. They were just to blind to see it and didn't want to admit that they liked each other.

Ryou walked up to them.

"We're sorry, Ryou." Yugi apologized.

"No, it's alright. The little one woke me up anyway. I don't get that much sleep half the time. You get use to it." Ryou said.

"If you say so." Yugi said.

When Yugi looked at his friends around him he could see the friendship, but with Yami he could feel more then that. Kind of like how his friends where with their mates. Like Yugi should be closer to him then a friend. Yugi did admit he liked Yami, but as a friend, right? He didn't really know anymore.

There was a whistle coming from the front of Yami and Yugi's enclosure. That could only mean one thing, people get to meet and learn about them.

"Come on Yami, time to go." Yugi said,

"That time already? Let's go." Yami said.

"Bye Ryou. Bye Bakura." The two said, running off.

"Bye." Ryou and Bakrua said.

The front of Yami and Yugi's enclosure had a large window so the humans could look into the enclosure and watch Yami and Yugi, if they where around. On the one side was a caged entrance for the workers, they always keep a lock on it with chains. Workers usually gave them food in the back of the enclosure, but when they were up front that was Yami and Yugi's time to get out.

A couple months after Yami and Yugi arrived the zoo decided to have a thing every other day of the week were they take out the two wolves and people would meet them and learn about their species of wolf. Once they started to do it, Yami and Yugi became the most popular animal in the zoo. The zoo called it, "Get To Know The Animal". They do it for other animals, but Yami and Yugi were the most popular. They always did it around noon in the summers, but didn't do it in the winter because the zoo was always closed.

When Yami and Yugi got to the front, a woman with black hair and hazel eyes, in the zoo uniform of a tan safari shirt and brown shorts. She had two collars and a leash in her hand.

"Anna!" Yami and Yugi yelled, Anna only heard two howls.

They both jumped on Anna, knocking her to the ground and they started to lick her face.

Anna was like another mother to the two wolves. She took care of them as pups. She feed them and everything. Even her kids would see them and took Yami and Yugi as brothers. Big, furry brothers. They loved them as family.

"Ok, ok. Its good to see you too." Anna laughed at the two that yipped as they licked her face.

Anna pushed Yami and Yugi off her. She patted their heads then slipped a collar on their necks. A green one on Yami and a yellow one on Yugi.

"Ready?" Anna asked.

Yami and Yugi barked in replay to say "yes".

"Lets go." Anna said.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Well there is the chapter. Hope it was good. R & R

Next Chapter: Learn some things about the Tri-Colored Manned Wolves.


	4. Learning Some Things

Wolf: Next chapter. I told you I would update over the weekend and here you go. Mostly this chapter is just learning some things about my wolf species I created. Enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 4: Learning Some Things

Anna lead Yami and Yugi out of the enclosure and people started to get around them and followed Anna to the spot where she would talk about them. When Anna got to the little pavilion, which was a wooden structure with a wooden roof and four poles holding it up, making it look like a square. The pavilion was already half full of people. When Anna entered with the two wolves, people clapped. Then the people behind Anna started to fill in the rest of the seats.

Anna moved to the front of the people where there was a little stage for Yami and Yugi to stand. Yami and Yugi jumped on the stage when Anna got close enough. Anna stood in between the two wolves, holding onto both their leashes just so they didn't run away from her.

"Hey everyone. How are you on this fine day?" Anna asked the crowd.

There was a mix of "Fines" and "Ok's" threw the small crowd.

"That's great. I'm Anna and today we are learning about the Tri-Colored Manned Wolves. We have two friends here at the zoo to help us with that, Yami and Yugi." Anna told them.

People clapped.

"Yami. Yugi. Wave hi to the people." Anna told them, showing them what to do by moving her hand side to side.

Yami and Yugi did as shown and raised their right paw and waved. They had to bend a little to the left to get their paws up enough. Then they put their paws back down. People waved back at them.

"Vary good. So we are going to learn about this species of wolf. Keep questions till the end." Anna said.

Everyone nodded and the kids stayed quiet to listen.

"Good. Now, Tri-Colored Manned Wolves are heard to have appeared long ago. Approximately ½ million years ago was the first one reported. They eventually branched off of Grey Wolves sometime back then. These wolves are the smartest of other wolves. They only attack unless provoked or think they are in danger. So these guys are usually safe to be around. You could think of you pet dog at home, but wilder. Just like other wolves, Tri-Colored were hunted down and people would sell their fur for money. Which is why they try to put some in zoo's too keep them safe and keep the species around for a long time." Anna said.

People awed in amazement.

"Ok, any questions so far?" Anna wondered.

Kids raised their hands. Anna pointed to a boy up front.

"When was the first Tri-Colored wolf put in a zoo?" The boy asked.

"The first one was in 1987 at a zoo in North America. His name was Bruno, he was a vary large brown wolf that was caught when he was young." Anna told him.

The boy nodded.

"Another question?" Anna asked.

The kids raised their hands again. Anna pointed to a girl in the back.

"How many colors do Tri-Colored Wolves come in?" The girl asked.

"A couple colors. Mostly Grey, Black, Red, Brown, Tan, and White." Anna answered.

"That's a lot." The girl said.

"Yes. Anything else?"

A boy raised his hand in the front row.

"Yes?" Anna wondered.

"Can Yami and Yugi do any tricks?" The boy asked.

Anna smiled and looked at the two wolves, who looked at her and nodded.

"They can do lots of tricks." Anna told him.

"Can you show us?" A girl asked.

"Of course." Anna answered.

Anna pulled at Yami's leash and Yami jumped off the stage and on the ground next to Anna.

"I need a volunteer." Anna said.

Some kids raised their hands. Anna pointed to a girl in the middle rows.

"Come up here." Anna said.

The girl made her way up to the front and stood in front of Anna. She looked to be about 10 and had blue hair and green eyes.

"What's your name?" Anna asked.

"Umi." The girl answered.

"Well, Umi. My friend Yami here needs a dance partner. Would you dance with him?" Anna said.

"Is it safe?" Umi wondered.

"Of course. Yami knows better and knows what will happen if he's bad. First Yami has to get into character." Anna said.

"Character?"

"Yes."

Anna turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, could you?" Anna said to him.

Yugi nodded and went to the back of the stage and pulled out a gold colored Egyptian looking crown with the eye of Horus on it and a little silver crown. Yami put his front paw on the stage and Yugi put the gold crown on his head, it looped around his ears so it didn't fall off. Anna made Umi stand in front of Yugi and he put the little silver crown on her head.

"Now Umi, Yami likes to think of himself as a king when he wears his crown on his head. Well more like a Pharoah actually, he picked the crown out himself. You are his queen." Anna told her.

"Queen?" Umi wondered.

"Yes." Anna said.  
>"What do I do?" Umi asked.<p>

"Well, first turn towards Yami." Anna started.

Umi turned towards Yami who was standing tall on his four paws.

"Now bow like a lady and Yami will bow." Anna said.

Umi bowed and Yami folded his left paw under him, his right paw in front and bowed his head.

"Umi stand still and Yami will put his paws on your shoulders." Anna told her.

Anna patted Umi's shoulders, telling Yami to put his paws up. Umi stood still and got up on his hind legs and put his front paw on her shoulders and she put her hands on his fornt legs.

"Take it slow and dance, but let Yami lead." Anna said.

Umi nodded.

Yami stepped forward and Umi stepped back. Yami stepped to the side and Umi followed.

"Vary good." Anna said.

Anna looked at Yugi and saw him shifting on his front paws. He whined softly and continued to shift while watching Yami and Umi dance.

"Yugi, are you jealous and want your dance partner back?" Anna asked.

Yugi whined again and nodded.

When Anna let Yami dance she always let Yugi dance with him. She only had someone dance when Yami when Anna took Yami by himself. This time Yugi was jealous that he wasn't dancing.

"You can butt in." Anna told him.

Yugi took no time to get off the stage, Anna holding his leash. Yugi lifted a paw and patted Umi's arm.

Umi looked down at him and moved out of the way. Yami fell on his front paws and waited. Umi put the crown on Yugi's head and moved away. Yami and Yugi both got on their hind legs and put there paws on their front legs. Then they slowly started to dance. Soon they stopped and jumped back on stage. Anna took their crowns off and put them back. Umi went back to her seat and people clapped.

Anna then let the two do some little ticks until it got to the end.

"Any questions before I put these guys back?" Anna wondered.

One girl raised her hand, it was Umi.

"Yes, Umi?" Anna said.

"I have one question. Are Yami and Yugi mates?" Umi asked.

Yami and Yugi froze, they looked out into the crowd with their ears up. While Anna only laughed.

"No, they are not. They are just really close friends. They may seem like mates, but they're not. Although, mating season is coming up for the Tri-Colored Manned Wolves and some of us at the zoo think these two will get together. Maybe they will, maybe they wont. It's up to them to work it out." Anna explained.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other worried. The zoo hoped they got together as mates?

"_Mating season? How am I going to keep my secret from Yami?"_ Yugi thought.

Yami was thinking the same.

"_Oh no. With mating season I wont be able to keep away from Yugi or keep my secret."_ Yami thought.

Yami liked Yugi a lot, just like Yugi liked him. Yami started liking Yugi last year and wanted to be his mate with Yugi last year, but they were to young. Yami want to be Yugi's mate this year so they could always be together.

Anna pulled Yami and Yugi's leases and they jumped off the stage.  
>"Come on guys." Anna said.<p>

People clapped as Anna walked out with the two wolves. She walked them to the enclosure and undid their collars on their necks.

"You did good today boys. See you around dinner." Anna said.

Anna left the enclosure and Yami ran off to talk to Marik, but Yugi went to talk to Ryou.

Yugi walked up to the fence that separated their enclosures and sat to wait for Ryou.

Yugi waited for 5 minutes until Ryou appeared form his den. He walked to the drinking pond and saw Yugi.

"I see you want to talk." Ryou said, walking up to him.

When Yugi or Ryou wanted to talk about something important they would sit by their drinking ponds and talk. This time it was Yugi's turn to talk.

"Yes. I want to talk to someone with experience on something." Yugi told him.

Ryou looked confused.

"Experience on what?" Ryou asked.

"Mating." Yugi answered.

Ryou's eyes widened in shock.

"Why mating?" Ryou wondered.

"Well, because are mating season is coming up and I don't know if I can hid my secret from Yami anymore this year." Yugi said.

"I had the same problem." Ryou told him.

Ryou knew Yugi liked Yami. They told them their secrets about their loves and promised never to tell. Ryou told Bakura he loved him, so Yugi didn't have to worry about that. Ryou still has to keep his mouth shut.

"I was thinking of trying to hid in the den, but he would look there." Yugi started.

"Hiding doesn't really work, I tried. You can if you want, I was in heat and Bakura could tell where I hid from a mile away. You might have a problem. Because look at me, I'm Bakura's mate now and I'm really close to giving birth." Ryou told him.

Yugi sighed.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try." Yugi said.

"If you you say so. I have to go now. Good luck Yugi." Ryou said, walking off.

"I'll need it." Yugi sighed.

Yugi walked to his den.

* * *

><p><p>

With Yami, he was talking with Marik. Then something came to mind.

"Hey Marik, I need some advice." Yami said.

"Sure, what is it?" Marik wondered.

"Well mating season is coming up for us and-" Yami wondered off.

"And you want my advice on haw to get Yugi." Marik finished.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I want to be Yugi's mate. No, because I don't know how it will be if he doesn't want to be my mate." Yami said.

"You got a situation, huh?" Marik wondered.

"Yes. I love Yugi, but I don't want to freak Yugi out and go to fast. With us both going to be in heat, I will have trouble keeping my paws off him." Yami said.

"I had the same problem. I just found the right time to tell Malik how I felt and we worked from their. Don't worry, you'll figure something out." Marik told him.

"I hope so." Yami sighed.

"You'll be fine." Marik assured him.

Just then something jumped on Mariks back, making him fall .

"Got you daddy." Lindsey said.

"That you did. You're getting better." Marik told her.

"Thank you daddy." Lindsey giggled.

"I didn't even hear you that time." Marik said.

She got off Marik's back and he patted her head with his paw. Lindsey giggle and ran off, Marik following her.

"Catch me if you can!" Lindsey said.

"You know I will." Marik said.

Yami watched the two play in their enclosure.

"_If this mating season works out, then I will have my own pups to play with."_ Yami thought with a smile.

Yami got up and went to lay in the sun a little.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Yami and Yugi have a problem with mating season coming. Can they last? What will happen?

Next chapter: Mating Season starts. Will Yami and Yugi get together? Who knows? Only I Do.


	5. Mating Season

Wolf: The next chapter for you guys. You can guess what happens in this chapter. Rating goes up a little in this chapter.

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter. If you don't like, don't read between the bold.**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 5: Mating Season

A couple weeks have past since that day. It was not the 16th of February and the mating season for the Tri-Colored Manned Wolves started three days ago. It wasn't until today that Yugi and Yami started to feel the effects.

Right now, it was the middle of the day. Yugi was up in a tree, hiding from Yami, again. Yami had found him twice already today, once in his den then by the pond. Yami told him he was looking for him because he was worried were he was. Yugi knew that was a lie, Yami could smell him from anywhere. With him in the tree, is seemed to be a good hiding spot.

Yugi was in a tree closed to the window so people could see him. Yugi didn't know where Yami was. Usually he would be laying in the sun asleep. Yugi now, was asleep. Yugi opened his eyes to see Anna at the front of the enclosure, but only had Yami's green collar and leash. She whistled. Yugi stayed still, but Yami appeared in front of her, waging his tail. She slipped the collar on his neck. Yami looked around, looking for Yugi.

"Sorry boy. Only you today." Anna told him.

Yami looked at the ground. Anna giggled and patted his head.

"It's alright. You'll be back to see him soon." Anna said.

Anna then lead Yami out. When they were gone, Yugi got down from the tree. When he went to get a drink from the pond he spotted Bakura.

"Hello, Bakura." Yugi greeted.

"Hi." Bakura said.

"How's Ryou?" Yugi asked.  
>"Fine. He's sleeping right now." Bakura told him.<p>

Just last night Ryou had his and Bakura's cub. It was a boy that they named Samuel and he was healthy. Ryou was still tired so he was sleeping half the day.

"How have you been holding up?" Bakura asked.

"Fine." Yugi sighed.

"He keeps find you, huh?" Bakura guessed.

Yugi nodded.

"Well with him gone it gives you a breather." Bakura said.

"Yes. For now." Yugi said.

"Ryou did the same by hiding form me, didn't work. You might join the club Yugi." Bakura said.

Before Yugi could say anything else, someone got his attention.

"Yug!" The voice yelled.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled back.

"Hey, I want to talk to you!" Joey said.

"Alright!" Yugi said, running off.

Yugi went to the front of the enclosure by the cage by the window. In the other enclosure in front of him stood his friend Joey by his window as well so they could see each other.

"Hey Yug. How you doing?" Joey asked.

"I'm hanging in there." Yugi told him.

"Well hopefully you last longer then I did." Joey said.

"Maybe." Yugi said.

Joey was mated to Seto now and Joey tried to hid. Lasted almost two days before Joey had enough and let Seto jump him. Joey was only 3 weeks with Seto's pups.

After talking to Joey for a while, Yugi spotted Anna and Yami.

"Got to go Joey." Yugi said.

"Bye, Yugi." Joey said.

Yugi ran to a different tree and climbed up it and pretended to sleep. When Anna left, Yami sniffed around.

"Yugi!" Yami called.

Yami looked, but gave up. He went and laid at the bottom of the tree and went to sleep. Unknowing Yugi was just above him. Yugi looked down at him.

"_How long can I last?_" Yugi asked himself.

With male Tri-Colored Wolves being able to be pregnant by others its easy for them to figure out witch one would be the one to carry the pups. The one that acted more mature and liked to be in control, is the one who would be the father. With Yami and Yugi, Yugi would be the one to be pregnant because Yami is always thinking of himself as a king and in control. Yami would never be the one to be pregnant, but Yugi would be a different story. He didn't like to be in control and keep to himself most of the time and sometimes still acted like a pup. That is why Yugi is afraid of Yami finding him and maybe jumping him with his guard down.

* * *

><p><p>

-Night Time-

It was now night time in Domino and the zoo closed about an hour ago. It was now feeding time for the animals. Anna walked into Yami and Yugi's enclosure from the back, carrying a bucket of meat. She whistled and Yami came running, Yugi behind. Anna threw them their two pieces of meat and Yami started to eat it right there, but Yugi grabbed his and walked away. Yami looked where Yugi walked away and gave a whine. Anna frowned.

"I wonder whats got into him. He never goes off to eat by himself." Anna thought out loud.

Yami put his head down and whined again. Anna patted his head in comfort.

"Don't worry Yami. He'll come around at some point." Anna said.

Yami wagged his tail. Anna left and Yami went back to eating. Yugi laid down on the little hill that was his den and started to eat. Yugi's den was close to Bakura and Ryou's den, but far enough and some trees for some privacy.

When Yugi finished, the full moon was above him. Making his white coat shine in the light.

He laid his head on his paws.

"_Well I managed to last one day from staying away from Yami, but how long can I last this season till I give in?"_ Yugi thought.

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yugi?" A familiar voice said.

Yugi's eyes snapped back open and turned to his head to see Yami standing behind him with concerned eyes.

"Y-Yami." Yugi shuddered.

Yugi watched as Yami walked up next to him and laid down next to him.

"I figured you would be here. Yugi, what has gotten into you today?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Yugi wondered, playing dumb.

"Yugi, the while day you have been avoiding me. Then when we just ate dinner, you went to eat by yourself. We always eat together." Yami said.

Yugi sighed.

"I guess you're right. With the start of mating season, it just got me worried I guess." Yugi said.

Yugi looked at Yugi confused.

"What does mating season have to do with it?" Yami wondered.

Yugi looked away a little.

"Well I have been avoiding you because I feel like I need a close connection to the closest one to me and that's you, Yami. You're my best friend and I fell a need to be closer to you then we are now." Yugi explained.

Yami looked shocked, but soon softened.

"Yugi, I have the same problem." Yami told him.

Yugi looked up and stared at Yami.

"We have the same problem, but don't know why." Yugi realized.

Yami nodded.

Not far away Bakura was taking a drink at his pond before bed. He heard the conversation between Yami and Yugi. Bakura rolled his eyes at how stupid the two were to not see that they love each other. Bakura sighed, having enough.

"For the name of God, will you just say you love each other already! You're more blind then a bat to not see you love each other! Do us all a favor!" Bakura yelled at them.

Having hear Bakura yell at them, Yami and Yugi became quiet. They only looked at each other in silence. They then realized that Bakura was right, they were in love and didn't realize it until they wre told out load.

"_I love him."_ They both thought.

There was a stunning silence as the full moon shinned down on the two wolves.

"I love you." They both said, breaking the silence between the two.

Yami and Yugi then got closer together and Yugi rubbed his muzzle against Yami's. Yami rubbed back and licked his cheek as a kiss and Yugi kissed his cheek back. Yugi nuzzled against Yami's neck and Yami rubbed Yugi's head. Yami licked the top of Yugi's head, were his yellow lightning bolt was. They then rested their heads together and lovingly rubbed their noses together, eyes closed.

Hearing that, Bakura nodded happily and went to bed.

"Yami?" Yugi started.  
>"Yes, Yugi?" Yami wondered.<br>They opened their eyes at the same time.

"Does this mean...we're together as mates?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled.

"Only a little, but we're not fully mates yet. There is another part, but are you up to it?" Yami made sure.

Yugi looked away from Yami unsure.

"Yugi, if you don't want to we can wait." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head and nuzzled under Yami's muzzle.

"No. I love you, Yami. I want to be with you forever. I want to fully be your mate." Yugi told him.

Yami smiled and nuzzled back.

"Then lets go to my den." Yami said.

"Sounds good." Yugi agreed.

Yami and Yugi stood up and walked at Yami's den. Yami's den was bigger then Yugi's and was in the middle of the enclosure. Yami walked in first then Yugi followed in as well. At first the two sat in the den, but got hot really fast. Plus the two were started to get hot and bothered. Yam couldn't take it, his instincts kicked in and he jumped at Yugi.

**Lemon Starts!**

Yami attacked Yugi's neck with nips and licks. He nuzzled Yugi neck and licked his face. Yugi whimpered.

Yami pulled away.

"You sure you want to do this now, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I do. Please keep going." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and continued to attack Yugi's neck. He licked the top of Yugi's head and around his ears, making Yugi moan. Yami went to Yugi's ear.

"Well there is only one last thing to do." Yami whispered in his ear.

Yami got behind Yugi and hiked onto Yugi's back.

"If you want me to stop, tell me." Yami told him.

Yami's hot breath in Yugi's ear made him shiver, but managed to nod his head.

Slowly, Yami started to push inside Yugi till he was fully inside and waited for Yugi to adjust. Yami growled at the tightness and tried not to move.

Yugi stayed still, waiting for the pain to go away.

The pain made Yugi whimper and cry. Yami leaned down and licked them away.

"You ok?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Just give me a moment." Yugi told him.

Once the pain did subside a little Yugi moved, showing Yami to move.

Yami pulled out, then slowly thrust back in. both moaned at the feeling. Yami did it slow at first, but then started to go faster and harder. After a couple minutes, Yugi cried out as pleasure took over the pain.

Yami and Yugi closed their eyes only focusing on the pleasure. Yugi howled when Yami his his sensitive spot. Ever time Yami thrust into that spot, Yugi would moan, scream, and howl.

Yugi started to moved against Yami, loving this feeling of being complete.

Both growled as Yami continued to go hard and fast into Yugi.

Soon both felt there end, Yami went faster and tried to hold back.

Soon they couldn't hold back anymore. Both howled as they released at the same time.

**Lemon End!**

Both collapsed, Yami on top of Yugi. They both panted, trying to get their breath back. Yami pulled out of Yugi, making him wince. Yami laid next to Yugi and put his head on top of Yugi's, licking his ears.

"You ok?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi breathed.

Soon both got their breath back.

"Yami?" Yugi started.

"Yea?" Yami asked.

"Does this fully make us mates now?" Yugi wondered.

Yami moved his head off Yugi's and looked into his eyes, their noses touching.

"Yes. Then eventually we'll be parents." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at that. Yugi nuzzled Yami's neck.

"I like the sound of that." Yugi said.

Yami licked in between Yugi's ears and nuzzled his head.

"I love you." Yami said.

"I love you, too." Yugi said.

Yami left his muzzle on top of Yugi's head and they stayed silent.

"Yami can we do that again?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked.

"As much as you want." Yami said.

That night they went a total of three rounds, each better then the last. By the end of it all the two had fallen asleep next to each other, with Yugi's head on Yami's. Both with content smiles on their faces as they sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: I was debating if I would put the lemon in their or not, but decided to. I wanted to make the chapter longer so I added the lemon.

Akami: I bet all of you are glad the two finally got together.

Wolf: With help from Bakura of course.

Akami: He only helped a little.

Wolf: He helped more then you think. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter so R & R.

Akami: Then wait for the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The morning after Yami and Yugi got together. Just them being closer together and doing things together.


	6. Being Closer

Wolf: Here's the next chapter. Its is just a bunch of puzzleshipping fluff in this chapter and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 6: Being Closer

The next morning, sunlight shined into the den where two wolves lay sleeping. As the light shined onto them it hit Yugi in the face.

Yugi blinked his eyes open as the light lit up his face. Yugi lifted his head and gave a yawn. Yugi blinked a couple times then looked down and smiled. Yugi saw Yami sleeping peacefully under him.

Yugi slowly got up so he didn't wake up Yami and walked out of the den. Yugi breathed in the morning air and stretched. Yugi then did his normal morning walk around the enclosure to stretch his legs. Water clung to his paw, making them wet from the dew on the grass. As he walked he then smiled as he thought of last night with him and Yami, they were officially mates now.

Still in the den, Yami opened his eyes. He looked over, expecting to see Yugi, but he wasn't there.

"Must be on his morning stroll." Yami guessed.

Yami stood up and stretched, yawning again as he did. Then he thought about last night with Yugi, he smiled at the thought.

"_That night was amazing. Now me and Yugi are officially mates."_ Yami thought.

Yami walked out to the den and and looked around the enclosure as a little dew hung to the grass and plants. They shined in the morning sun and the sky a pritty orange and yellow. Yami then walked off from the den to get a drink from the pond.

Yami started to drink, but then felt the a pelt brush up against his. Yami stopped drinking and smiled. He looked over and saw Yugi, who was smiling back at him. Yugi nuzzled under Yami's muzzle and lovingly licked Yami's neck, while Yami licked behind Yugi's ears.

"Morning." Yami said as they separated.

"Morning, Yami." Yugi said.

"Last night was great."Yami told him.

"Yes it was. Think we could do it again?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe tonight." Yami said, smirking.

Both took a drink then heard a whistle from the back of the enclosure. Both walked over to Anna, their pelts touched. She had a bucket of meat and she tossed two pieces and they took both pieces of meat and laid down to eat. Anna smiled at them and went to feed the other animals. Yami and Yugi laid next to each other as they ate. When they were done they licked each other faces clean.

Threw the rest of the day Yami and Yugi stayed close to the one another. They were stuck together like glue, never separated. They laid in the sun together, something only Yami did. They even looked at the humans and managed to entertain them for a little bit. The humans even laughed at some of the things Yami and Yugi did, mostly the little kids. They were glad that Anna didn't take them out today because they wanted a relaxing day together.

When dinner started, they did the same as breakfast. They ate next to each other then cleaned their faces.

Another full moon was out and they walked to the top of Yami's den. They laid down and looked up at the moon as it shined down on them.

Yami lifted his head and let out a small howl. He made it low enough so it didn't bother the other animals at the zoo.

"What was that for?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I was just in the moment and it seemed like a good time. I'm happy, plus I was with you and that added to the happiness. Want to join me?" Yami wondered.

Yugi smiled.

"Sure." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. He threw his head back again and let out a small howl. Yugi threw his head back as well and howled with Yami. They were so caught up in the howl that they didn't realize they were getting louder. Animals in the zoo tried to ignore them, but some couldn't.

"Guys do you mind! We're trying to sleep!" Seto yelled.

Both stopped howling.

"Shut up Seto! I know you're not not sleeping!" Yami yelled back.

Yugi giggled, because he knew that it was true.

"No one asked you!" Joey yelled.

"Guy's stop and go back to sleep!" Triston yelled.

Then they got quiet.

Yugi sighed happily and nuzzled and side of Yami's head. Yami smiled and placed his paw on top of Yugi's. Yugi stopped nuzzling and put his nose to Yami's and they rubbed their noses together.

"I love you." Yugi said.

"I love you, too." Yami said.

"What to do something together?" Yugi asked smirking.

"You mean some fun in the den?" Yami wondered smirking as well.

Yugi growled playfully.

"Of course." Yugi said.  
>"Then lets go." Yami said.<p>

Both got up and went into Yami's den.

* * *

><p><p>

-One Week Later-

For a week in had been almost the same for Yami and Yugi. They wake up the same, eat breakfast, and taken to see the people ever other day. At night they eat dinner, then lay on top of Yami's den and look at the moon, then howl quietly. Then in the den they had their love and showed it too. They made love ever night with a round or two in that den. They now decided that they would share the den now.

Even after a week, Yami and Yugi didn't know if Yugi was pregnant of not. The rest of the week, their friends could see that they got together and are closer. The zookeepers', mostly Anna, have seen them closer together. The zoo director wants to know if they are pregnant, but not knowing which one, they had to take both to get tested.

That afternoon while Yami and Yugi were laying in the sun, on top of the den. Anna came in to get them. She had someone with her. I was Troy, the animal catcher. He would help the zookeepers' get the animals into the cages or to help out with anything else. Troy walked in with two cages and a pole that would got around their neck. He set the cages down and opened them. They were in the back of the enclosure.

"So where are these two at?" Troy asked.

"If I know them, they're are laying in the sun. I'll get them over here." Anna said.

Anna whistled and she heard paw steeps running to her. When Yami and Yugi saw Anna, they were happy to see her. Then they saw Troy and they stopped in their tracks. Yami got in front of Yugi and growled at Troy, thinking he was a threat to his mate.

"Yami will he hurt us?" Yugi asked, hiding behind Yami.

"I don't know, but I'm not taking chances." Yami growled.

Anna stepped forward and Yami lowered his growl a little.

"Yami, Troy wont hurt you or Yugi. Just go in the cage nicely and nothing bad will happen." Anna told him.

Yami still growled lowly, but Yugi stepped around him and went to Troy. He went in the cage by his own will. Yami stopped growling and looked shocked. Troy closed the cage door behind Yugi.

"Yami, come on. Its fine." Yugi told him from inside the cage.

Troy slipped the pole rope around Yami's neck when he wasn't paying attention. Yami struggled first, but soon gave up. Yami walked forward, keeping a small growl in his throat, and went in the cage. Troy got the rope off Yami's neck and closed the door.

"Good. Lets go." Anna said to Troy.

Troy nodded and picked up Yami's cage by the handle at the top. Anna picked up Yugi's and walked out of the enclosure and went to take them to Shinzo for their tests.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I had to write some fluff after the last chapter.

Akami: Will the next chapter be short?  
>Wolf: Yea, but a little longer then this one.<p>

Akami: Great.

Wolf: R & R for this chapter and wait for the next.

Next Chapter: Yami and Yugi get tested.


	7. Pregnant Or Not

Wolf: Next chapter and sorry if its not vary long. The next couple chapters might not be that long, but they're important.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 7: Pregnant or Not

Anna and Troy walked to the vet's building. When they got inside, Shinzo was there to greet them.

"Did Mr. Fukai talk to you?" Anna asked her, setting the cage down with Yugi inside.

"Yes. He told me he wanted to do a pregnancy test on Yugi and Yami." Shinzo said.

"Well here they are. What do you want to do?" Anna asked.

Shinzo walked up to the cages and looked inside at the two wolves.

"I'll take Yugi. My assistant can take Yami." Shinzo told them.

Anna nodded and opened Yugi's cage and put a rope around his neck to get him out of the cage. Anna picked him up and put him on the table. Shinzo walked away and returned with a shot filled with liquid that would knock Yugi out so he wouldn't give them problems. Shinzo put the needle in Yugi's neck and soon his eyes started to droop. Shinzo turned to Troy.

"Troy take Yami to the other table and my assistant, Hashigo, will take care of him." Shinzo said.

Troy nodded and tried to open the door to the cage, but Yami growled and snapped at his hand. Troy jumped back.

"He's going to give you a problem." Anna said.

"I might have to knock him out now while he's in that cage." Shinzo said.

Yugi was now knocked out on the table asleep. Shinzo grabbed another shot and managed to get behind Yami. Yami was paying more attention to Troy then Shinzo. Shinzo quickly gave Yami the shot in this back leg and in 30 seconds Yami was out.

"There we go. Put him on the table now." Shinzo said.

Troy nodded and got Yami out of the cage and onto the other table.

Shinzo walked up to Yugi with another needle and stuck it in Yugi's front leg and took some of his blood. The blond haired green eyed assistant, Hashigo, walked to Yami and did the same by taking his blood.

"We will start the test now. It should be about 25 minutes. Plus they will start to wake after we're done with the test. So when I'm done telling the results I want you to take them back when they start to wake up." Shinzo told them.

"Alright." Anna said.

Shinzo nodded and walked off with Hashigo. Anna stood by the table Yugi was sleeping on and petted the fur on his head.

* * *

><p><p>

After 25 minutes Yugi was starting to wake. First he got his hearing back. He flicked his ears back and forth, then heard Shinzo talking to Anna.

"Well I got the tests' back." Shinzo told her.

"What is the verdict? Are any of them pregnant?" Anna asked.

Anna flipped threw the paper on the clipboard.

"Yami, no." Shinzo said.

She flipped threw more papers.

"Yugi... he's pregnant." Shinzo said with a smile.

With that Yugi's ears flicked up and his eyes opened a tiny bit. Anna looked over at Yugi and saw him starting to move.

"Yugi's waking up. Troy take him back, I'll take Yami back when he starts to wake up." Anna said.

Troy nodded and picked Yugi up and put him back in the cage and carried him out of the vet building.

By the time Troy got back to the enclosure, Yugi was fully awake and realization was hitting him. Troy set the cage down and opened the door. Yugi shoot out and headed straight to the den and laid down to think about what he just found out.

"I can't believe it, I'm pregnant. This is exciting and I'm happy at the same time. I guess making love every night seemed to work. I was worried that me and Yami wouldn't be parents by the end of mating season and would have to wait longer." Yugi said.

Yugi started to tear up.

"I can't believe me and Yami are going to be parents now. After waiting so long we will finally have pups of are own. It's an exciting feeling right now." Yugi whispered.

The tears in Yugi's eyes started to fall and he cried in happiness. He laid there in the den as he cried.

* * *

><p><p>

Back with Anna and Shinzo, Yami was starting to wake up. Anna was still talking about Yugi. Yami heard the conversation.

"Well it's good that Yugi's pregnant now, we can tell Mr. Fukai the good news." Anna said.

"Yea. He was worried it wouldn't happen this year." Anna said.

Yami ears flicked as he heard that Yugi was pregnant. Happiness flowed threw him at hearing this. His tail started to wag and Anna noticed it.

"He's waking up. I'll take him back to his enclosure then talk to Mr. Fukai about the news." Anna said.  
>"Sounds good, I'll sent him the file to look at as well. See you Anna." Shinzo said and went to the back.<p>

Anna got Yami and put him in the cage and she walked to the enclosure. When Anna got to the enclosure, Yami was awake. He whined and scratched the door while wagging his tail in excitement. He was so impatient, he just wanted to see Yugi. As soon as Anna opened the door, Yami shoot out and ran around the enclosure looking for Yugi. Anna smiled at him and left.

"Yugi!" Yami called.

Yami keep calling Yugi's name around the enclosure. Soon he stood on top of the den and looked around. He looked for Yugi, but was no where in sight. Yami sighed and looked down at his paws in defeat.

"_Where could he be?"_ Yami thought.

All became quiet, but Yami heard a sob. Yami flicked his ears up and listened for that sound again. Soon Yami heard another sob and located it. It came from inside the den. Yami slowly got down from the top of the den and walked to the entrance where he heard the sob.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered.

Yami walked into the den slowly. Once he came to the main part of the den, he found the sorce of the sobs. Yugi laid in the back of the den, his head on his paws. He was crying. Tears fell from his eyes like a river. Yami frowned and walked up to Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yami said, his face in front of Yugi's.

Yugi lifted his head to look at Yami threw teary eyes.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled a little and laid in front of Yugi. Yami licked Yugi's face to get rid of the tears. Yugi hiccupped as he stopped crying and let Yami lick his face. Yami licked the last of the tears and pulled away to look at Yugi.

"Yugi, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Yami asked.

Yugi felt like crying again at the thought, but didn't.

"I'm not crying out of sadness, Yami. I'm crying out of joy." Yugi told him.

Yami's eyes widened.

"You mean-" Yami started.

"Yes. I'm crying because I'm happy we're finally going to be parents." Yugi finished.

Yami smiled and nuzzled Yugi's muzzle.

"I know. I'm happy too. I overheard Anna talking to Shinzo." Yami said.

Yami smiled down at Yugi, who smiled back up at him. Yugi licked Yami's face with happiness. Yami nuzzled Yami's neck.

"Oh Yugi I'm so happy now." Yami said.

"So am I. Soon we'll have pups of are own." Yugi said.

Yami moved next to Yugi and placed one of his paws on top if Yugi's. Yami then laied his head on top of Yugi's and licked behind his ears.

* * *

><p><p>

Once Yami shoot out of the cage, Anna gave the cage back to Troy and headed off to the zoo office. She had to tell Mr. Fukai about Yugi being pregnant. She walked up to the second level for employees and up to the secretary at the desk. She had magenta pink hair and blue eyes. She looked about in her early twenties then looked like she didn't want to be there and crewed some bubble gum while reading a magazine.

"Excuse me." Anna said to get the secretary's attention.

The secretary turned around in her seat to look at Anna, popping a bubble.

"Yea, how can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I wish to speak with Mr. Fukai about an important matter." Anna said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Anna. Anna Koriyama." Anna answered.

The secretary nodded and pressed the intercom button on her desk.

"Mr. Fuaki?" The secretary started.

'Yes Margret?' Mr. Fukai wondered.

"There is a Mrs. Anna Koriyama here to speak to you." Margret told him.

'Ah yes. Send her in.' He said.

"Yes sir." Margret said.

Margret nodded to Anna and she walked to Mr. Fukai's office door. The door was wooden and had a silver plate witch said 'Mr. Takai Fukai. Domino Zoo Director.' She knocked first before she walked into the office.

"Ah, Anna. Please come in and take a seat." Mr. Fukai said, motioning her to sit in a seat across form his desk.

Anna sat down in front of him.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Mr. Fukai asked.

"I wanted to tell you about the Tri-Colored Manned Wolves, Yami and Yugi, sir." Anna said.

"As yes. I wanted them to be tested for the mating season." He said.

"Yes sir. I took them down to Shinzo to get them tested." Anna started.

"I know. Not long ago I got the file for them. I have yet to look at it." Mr. Fukai told her, showing her the file on his desk.

"Would you like me to tell you the results?" Anna wondered.  
>"Yes, please. Save me the time of reading." Mr. Fukai said.<p>

"Vary well. Yami is not the one pregnant." Anna said.

"And Yugi?" Mr. Fukai asked.

"He is the one pregnant with Yami's pups." Anna told him.

Mr. Fukai smiled.

"Wonderful! I can tell the news network the good news. Once I tell them, they should come by this afternoon to talk to me about them." Mr. Fukai said.

"Great. I'll see you later Mr. Fukai." Anna said.

Anna stood up and bowed to him and left.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: This was longer then I thought, but a still a little short.

Akami: It was only 3 pages.

Wolf: I know, but it is still short. The next chapter will be the same as well.

Akami: But important?  
>Wolf: Yes. R &amp; R and wait next week for the next chapter.<p>

Next Chapter: Yami and Yugi get on the news and an old enemy has come into the picture to finish off what they didn't with the two wolves.


	8. Spreading the News

Wolf: Sorry I didn't update last week and that this chapter is really short, but this week I will try to update two chapter for you guys to make it up to you. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 8: Spreading the News

That afternoon on the same day a news crew came to the zoo to meet Mr. Fukai and talk about the famous Tri-Colored Manned Wolves. Right after Anna left Mr. Fukai's office he picked up the phone and called the TV news station. He told them about Yami and Yugi and how Yugi was pregnant. With them being the most popular animal at the zoo, the news crew came right over.

The reporter walked up to Mr. Fukai at the front gate of the zoo. She bowed to him.

"Hello Mr. Fuaki. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Madison and my cameraman is Jackson." The reporter, Madison, said.

"Nice to meet you. As you might have heard, I have the next story for you." Mr. Fukai said.

"Yes. About the Tri-Colored Manned Wolves. Could you lead the way toward the enclosure for the interview?" Madison asked.

"Of course. Come this way." Mr. Fukai said.

He started walking into the zoo and lead Madison and Jackson to Yami and Yugi's enclosure. When he stopped he was in front of the window that looked into the enclosure. Yami and Yugi couldn't be seen in the enclosure.

"Here we are. Is this ok to do the interview?" Mr. Fukai asked.

"Yes. We'll record now so it will appear on the 5:00 news today." Jackson told him.

"Great." Mr. Fukai said.

"All right. Lets get this done." Madison said.

Madison got ready and Jackson got into position. Madison stood next to Mr. Fukai, who stood in front of the window. When ready, Jackson pressed the record button.

* * *

><p><p>

-Apartment In Downtown Domino, 5:00pm-

In the middle of Downtown Domino City, in a small apartment building, a man with red hair and blue eyes just sat down on his couch and turned on his TV to the news. Next to him, sat another man with black hair and blue eyes in a chair. The topic of the news caught the two men's attention.

_'I'm Madison Yukimaru and I'm here at the Domino City Zoo to talk to you about the two friends here, Yami and Yugi, the Tri-Colored Manned Wolves.'_ Madison said.

Both men looked more at the tv and turned up the volume to hear better.

_'I am here in front of the enclosure in the zoo of the two wolves. Next to me is Zoo director, Takai Fukai, to give us more information.'_ Madison turned to Mr. Fukai, _'Mr. Fukai could you tell us why we are here today?'_

Mr. Fukai cleared his throat before he talked.

_'Yes. I have brought you here today to tell you some news about are 2 Tri-Colored friends.' _Mr. Fukai said.

_'And what would that be?'_ Madison wondered.

_'For the two years Yami and Yugi have been here, we at the zoo wanted them to mate. Last year they didn't, but this year they mated almost 10 days ago. With them mated we wanted them to have pups.'_ Mr. Fukai told her.

_'Have they succeeded in that this year?'_ Madison asked.

_'Yes. We found out today. Earlier we did test on both of them and found out that Yugi is about a week pregnant with Yami's pups.'_ Mr. Fukai said.

Both men stared at the TV in shock, but continued to watch.

_'That's great. Its seems that there will be new part to the zoo family soon. Congratulations to the two.'_ Madison said.

_'Thank you.'_ Mr. Fukai said.

Just then Yami and Yugi came running to the window and looked at what was outside their enclosure.

_'Well lookie here. Its Yami and Yugi.'_ Madison said.

Both men looked at the two wolves on the TV screen. They looked at each other before looking back at the TV.

_'They seem to be interested in us.'_ Madison said.

_'They always are.'_ Mr. Fukai said.

_'The white on is Yugi, correct?'_ Madison asked.

_'Yes. He is the one with Yami's pups.'_ Mr. Fukai answered.

The two seemed to hear Mr. Fukai, because Yam nuzzled the side of Yugi's head. Madison awed at that.

_'Well thank you for your time today Mr. Fukai. And we all hope to see these two plus a couple more new faces in about 2 or 3 months.'_ Madison said.

_'Yes. You're welcome and I was glade to have you here.'_ Mr. Fukai said.

The screen changed back to the news room. The two men looked back at each other.

"Did you see that brother?" The man on the couch asked.

"Yes brother, I did." The man on the chair said.

"To think they've been here all this time, Hanta." The man on the couch said.

"They may have gotten away two years ago, but now we know where they are so we can finally finish the job. Right, Sagasu?" Hunta said.

"Yes. This time they wont get away." Sagasu smirked.

"When do we strike?" Hunta asked.  
>"Not now. Possibly when the pups are born. They can watch them die." Sagasu told his brother.<p>

"Perfect." Hunta smirked.

Both brothers where smirking. Soon they laughed at their brilliant plan.

* * *

><p><p>

Yami and Yugi continued to look out from the window as the humans past by, or some stopped to look at them and take pictures. Mr. Fukai and the others left not long ago.

"Why where those people out there with Takai, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yugi and Yami knew Mr. Fukai by his first name. He always come to check on them when they where little pups.

"I don't know, but my guess would be they where filming us." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi wondered.

"Probably because they found out you are pregnant." Yami said, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

"Maybe." Yugi said, imberist.

Yami smiled and licked Yugi behind the ear and walked away to take his afternoon nap. Yugi just laid down in front of the window and fell asleep. People just watched and took pictures of Yugi as he sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: As I said this chapter is really really short. I'm sorry about that, but I wil make sure the next chapter will be longer. R & R for this chapter and this weekend I will hopefully be able to update the next chapter.


	9. Middle Of Pregnancy

Wolf: I told you I would update twice this weekend. This chapter is a bit longer then the last. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 9: Middle of Pregnancy

Almost a month and a half has past since Yugi got pregnant. Once people saw the news, almost everyone went to go see Yugi and Yami. They became popular all over again, just like when they first came as pups. Now their pups will be popular all because of them.

Ever since Yugi became 3 weeks pregnant, Yami has been vary protective of him. Some times Yugi takes care of himself, but Yami's always there. When they took the two out to meet the people they had to be carful they didn't hurt Yugi. Mostly Yami because of his protectiveness for Yugi right now. Sometimes Anna had to put a muzzle on him once or twice for snapping at someone or even her. Now, they only take Yugi out and sometimes both for them if Yami is good.

Luckily for Yugi he only had a month and a half left before the pups come and their life would be better then ever.

Right now it was almost noon and Yami and Yugi where laying around. Today was going to be a lazy day for the two, before Anna would be coming soon to get them. She might take Yugi then someone bring Yami later.

Yugi laid on his side as Yami started to nuzzle at Yugi's swollen stomach again. Yugi chuckled as he lifted his head and looked at Yami.

"Do you always have to do that?" Yugi chuckled.

Yami rested his head to Yugi's side, looking at him.

"Yes. Its always fascinating to me." Yami said.

Yugi only smiled and laid his head back down on the ground and closed his eyes.

Yami nuzzled into Yugi's fur and felt the pups kick against his face, making him smile. He closed his eyes as they continued to kick.

"Yugi?" Yami started, eyes still closed.

"Yes, Yami?" Yugi wondered.

"How many pups do you think you're charring?" Yami asked, opening his eyes and looked at Yugi.

"I don't really know, but I fell a lot of them moving around. I would say about 5 to 7." Yugi said.

Yami smiled again and buried his head in Yugi's fur.

"That's good." Yugi sighed, happily.

Yami then flicked his ears at the sound of the front gate to the enclosure opening. Yami lifted his head and so did Yugi, hearing the sound as well. Yami quickly stood up and Yugi rolled so he was laying on his stomach. Soon Anna appeared with Yugi's yellow collar and leash. Yami growled at her lowly.

"Yami, its only Anna." Yugi snapped.

Yami lowered the growl, but still hung in his throat.

"Yugi, you're coming with me." Anna said.

Yugi managed to get on all four paws and walked to Anna. Yami growled again when Anna put the collar on Yugi's neck. Yugi looked back at Yami and gave him a warning growl. Yami stopped and back up a little.

"Yami, since you have been good lately someone will bring you later to us." Anna told him.

Yami wagged his tail. Anna nodded and walked with Yugi to the pavilion. She had to walk slowly for Yugi, since he was starting to slow down because of the pups.

There was a ramp that Yugi used to get up to the little stage since he couldn't jump. Once Yugi was up there he sat down. Anna also saw some familiar faces in the crowed. She even saw Umi, who usually came to the zoo once a month with her mother.

"Hello guys. Welcome to the Domino City Zoo. I'm Anna, if you don't know and I'm here to talk to you about the Tri-Colored Manned Wolves. We have are friend, Yugi, here to help us out. Although he can't really do much, but sit here. He is here to have some little company from you guys." Anna greeted.

A little boy raised his hand. Anna nodded to him to speak.

"Where's Yami?" The boy asked.

"He will be coming later. You will see him soon. Plus with Yami and Yugi separated they start to get irritated." Anna told him.

Anna gave the same speech as always about the wolves. Just then Tory came with Yami, but has a muzzle on him. Yami's didn't look to happy about it.

"Give you some trouble Troy?" Anna asked.

"A little. He started to snap so I put a muzzle on him." Troy said.

"That's alright. Yugi keeps him inline." Anna said.

Yami went up the ram and sat next to Yugi and nuzzled his neck. Once he sat Anna went on until she came to the end with questions.

A couple people raised there hands.

Anna pointed to a girl.

"How long are Tri-Colored Wolves pregnant for?" The girl asked.

"About 3 months. Yugi, so far, is a month and a half. He still has another month and a half to go." Anna said.

Anna saw Umi with her hand up, Anna pointed to her.

"How many pups is Yugi charring?" Umi asked.

"We don't know yet. The zoo is going to find out later today though." Anna told her.

"Could you take a guess?" A boy wondered out loud.

"Figuring how big he is right now, I would say about 5 or 6 pups." Anna said.

Yami smiled, although blocked by the muzzle, he leaned over and nuzzled Yugi's neck. Yugi smiled at Yami and licked the top of his head. People silently awed at them.

"That's enough for these two today. We are going to put them back now." Anna said.

People groaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry, you will see them again. You might even see them on the news this week because you'll find out how many pups Yugi has." Anna told them.

Anna grabbed both leashes and walked Yami and Yugi down the ramp. People waved and said goodbye as Anna walked out. Anna, again, walked slowly back to the enclosure. Once in the enclosure Anna undid Yami's leash and took the muzzle off his face. Yami took a few steppes back as Anna knelled in front of Yugi.

"After a while Yugi you wont to be able to go to those animal talks, let alone leave the enclosure." Anna said as she took off his leash and collar.

"I'll come back later with Troy to pick you up and take you to Shinzo. She needs to check on those pups of yours." Anna told him petting is back.

"I might even bring Holly and Jeffery to come by to see you guys as well. See you later Yugi." Anna said and walked out.

Yugi walked over to Yami and nuzzled his muzzle.

"Today wasn't to bad." Yugi said.

"No it wasn't. What do you want to do till Anna comes back to get you?" Yami asked.

"How about we talk to Tea and Triston? We haven't talked to them in a while." Yugi suggested.

"Sure." Yami said.

Just 4 weeks ago Tea found out she was pregnant with Triston's cub. She was so happy after trying for so long and many years. Yami and Yugi talked to her then, but haven't since then.

The two walked to the other corner of their enclosure and looked at the enclosure on the left of Seto and Joey's.

"Tea! Triston! You guys there!" Yami called over.

Soon 2 cheetahs appeared in the corner of the other enclosure. Tea was a little smaller then Tristion.

"Yami! Yugi! Long time no see." Tristion said.

"Yea yea." Yami said.

"How have you been Tea?" Yugi asked her.

"Good. How about you? You've gotten a little bigger since I last saw you." Tea told him.

Yugi tried to hide his face.

"I haven't noticed." Yugi said.

* * *

>Tea chuckled. Yami just licked his ear.<p><p>

The four talked till the zoo closed. People walked past them as they walked to the exit.

"Its getting late guys. We'll talk to you later." Yami said.

"Alright. See you later." Tea said.

Yami and Yugi walk away and walked to the drinking pond. As they finished they heard the gate to the front of the enclosure open. Yami and Yugi turned around to see Anna walking to them. Yami got in front of Yugi and growled loudly as a warning. Anna stopped.

"Yami. Its me. I need you to take Yugi for a moment to check him over." Anna told him.

She took a step and Yami growled more, bearing his teeth.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled.

Yami stooped growling and looked back at Yugi. Yugi said nothing and walked past Yami to Anna. Yami growled again. Yugi looked back at Yami and growled as well, showing his teeth, warning him to back off. Yami stopped and put his ears to his head and whimpered, backing up. He knew not to get Yugi mad, he didn't want to fight. Yugi went to Anna and she slipped his collar on and clipped on his leash. She walked out of the enclosure with him and took him to Shinzo.

When Anna entered the vets building, Shinzo sat at her desk near the entrance, she was typing on the computer. Shinzo looked up to see Anna with Yugi sitting next to her.

"Yami gave me a little trouble, but Yugi managed to convince him." Anna said, patting Yugi's head.

"What are we going to to with him?" Shinzo chuckled, standing up from her desk.

"Who knows?" Anna said.

"Anyway lets get Yugi up on the table." Shinzo said.

Anna gently picked up Yugi, with help from Shinzo, and put him on the table.

"I have everything already set up. You will have to hold him still wile I do this." Shinzo told Anna.

"Alright." Anna said.

Anna grabbed Yugi's front paws then his back. Yugi growled lowly, as she was vary close to he stomach while she grabbed.

"Its alright Yugi. I wont do anything." Anna assured him.

Yugi stopped and put his head down on the table.

Shinzo grabbed the ultrasound machine and put a little bit of gel on the control. She put it to Yugi's stomach and moved it around a little. You could see little forms all together on the screen.

"So wonderful." Anna said.

"Yes, it is. Now let me see if I can see how many pups are here." Shinzo said.

She moved the control all around Yugi's stomach. Yugi keep calm while she did this. Soon she pulled the control away and pushed the ultrasound back a little.

"Well they all seem to be healthy." Shinzo said.

"Were you able to count the pups?" Anna asked.

"Yes. He seems to have about 5 or 6 pups. He's doing a vary good job of taking care of himself and the pupies." Shinzo said.

"That's good." Anna said, letting go of Yugi.

Yugi flicked his ears up and started to wag his tail as he heard how may pups he has.

Anna and Shinzo chuckled at Yugi's actions. Shinzo patted his head.

"You're a good boy Yugi. Your pups are just fine. You'll be a good mother." Shinzo told him.

Yugi lifted his head and licked Shinzo's hand.

"We better get you back to Yami. He will be wandering if you're ok." Anna said.

Anna and Shinzo carefully picked Yugi up off the table and set him on the floor. Anna grabbed his leash and they walked out of the vet building. Once they got to the to enclosure, Anna took off Yugi's collar and patted his head.

"You where a good boy Yugi. Go find Yami, I know you want to tell him the news. I'll be back soon to feed you guys. Holly and Jeffery might be with me." Anna said.

She got up and left. Yugi walked quickly to go find Yami and tell him about the pups.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Well there you go. I told you I would update twice over the weekend and I hope you enjoyed it so R & R.

Next Chapter: Yugi tells Yami the news. Plus, the pups come!


	10. The Pups Come

Wolf: Well here it is, the chapter you have been waiting for. Its the chapter where the pups are born. The beginning of this chapter takes place after the last chapter, but afterword's it go into the main chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Pups Come<p>

Yugi quickly walked to the front of the den. He could see Yami on top of the den and looking at the sky.

"Yami." Yugi said to get his attention.

Yami looked down to find Yugi standing in front of the den, looking up at him.

"Yugi, you're back. Come up here and tell me how it went." Yami said, excitement in his voice.

Yugi walked up the side of the den and laid close to Yami so their fur was touching.

"So what happened?" Yami asked.

"Well, Shinzo looked me over. She checked over me and pups. She said that we were fine and healthy as can be." Yugi told him.

"Was she able to tell how many pups you have?" Yami wondered.

"Yes, she said it looked like I had about 5 or 6." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and nuzzled Yugi's neck.

"That's great. A great amount for are first pups." Yami said.

"Yea." Yugi said.

Both looked up at the sky as the stars shined brightly above them.

"Its a beautiful night." Yugi said.

"Yes it is. Best sky I've seen. Not even a cloud in the sky." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and put this head against Yami's neck. Yami nuzzled the top of Yugi's head.

"The sky is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." Yami told Yugi.

Yugi lifted his head and smiled at Yami and nuzzled his nose to his.

"That's sweet of you." Yugi said.

"I tell the truth." Yami said, licking the top of Yugi's head.

They stayed like that for a while.

Anna came and feed them, Holly and Jeffery where there as well and petted them and played with them a little. Soon they all left.

Yami and Yugi went back to the top of the den and watched to sky still, unil Yugi gave a big yawn.

"Lets go to bed." Yami said, getting up.

"Alright." Yugi said, getting up.

Yugi got up and the two headed to the den. Both laid next to each other and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-One and a half months later-<p>

In the last month and a half everything has been normal around the zoo. The only change is the size of Yugi's stomach. He was close to having the pups, he never left the enclosure since a month ago. Yami was the one to always go to the animal talks now.

Yugi was walking to the pond to take a drink. He walked slowly to the pond then leaned down to take a drink.

"Yugi?" Someone said.

Yugi lifted his head up to see Ryou and his son, Samuel, Sam for short. Sam was vary adventures and got in trouble, just like Bakura.

"Hey Ryou. Hello Sam." Yugi greeted.

"Hello Yugi." Sam yipped.

Ryou and Yugi giggled at him.

"So how are you Yugi?" Ryou asked.

Yugi laid down because his paws started to hurt.

"I'm alright. Ready for these pups to come." Yugi said.

Ryou chuckled.

"I know how you feel. I couldn't wait till Sam was born." Ryou told him.

"Sometimes they don't let me sleep at night, but they do now and then." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, they're going to be here before you know it." Ryou assured him.

Yugi smiled.

"I know." Yugi said.

"By the way how's Joey? I haven't talked to him." Ryou wondered.

"Just fine. So are the pups." Yugi told him.

Just 2 weeks ago, Joey had his and Seto's pups. He had 3 pupies, two girls and one boy. They named the girls Taylor and Tori, and named the boy Seth. Seto loved them so much. Joey has been stuck in his den, which is why they haven't seen him, but Yugi has talked to Seto for updates.

"I can't wait till that happens." Yugi said.

"I bet Yami will be happy then?" Ryou guessed.

"I know he will." Yugi said.

Yugi and Ryou talked a little until Yugi went to the other side of the enclosure to talk to Malik.

"Malik?" Yugi called as he walked up to the fence.

No response.

"Malik? You there?" Yugi called a little louder.

There was a rustle in a tree and someone jumped down. Yugi thought it was Malik, but saw it was a little smaller. It stepped out of the shadow of the tree and Yugi saw Lindsey walk up to him. She has grown a little in the past months, but was still smaller then Malik. She wont be full grown till another year.

"Lindsey? Where are your parents?" Yugi wondered.

"They had to get shots done, I heard Troy talking about it. I'm by myself right now." Lindsey told him.

"Alright. Well how have you been?" Yugi asked.

"Fine. What about you? You must be close to giving birth, right?" Lindsey wondered.

"Yes. I'm vary close." Yugi told her.

Yugi then heard the gate to the front of the enclosure open.

"Lindsey, I have to go. Yami's back." Yugi said.

"Alright. Nice talking to you Yugi." She said and ran off.

Yugi walked to the front of the enclosure and see Anna leaving the enclosure. Yami turned around and ran up to Yugi and nuzzled his face.

"Hey Yugi. Nothing happened while I was gone did it?" Yami asked.

Yugi chuckled.

"Not really. I talked to Ryou. I wanted to talk to Malik, but talked to Lindsey instead." Yugi told him.

"Where was Malik?" Yami wondered.

"Troy took him and Marik to get shots for something." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. He then smiled and put his nose to Yugi's.

"How are the little ones?" Yami asked, rubbing his nose.

"Fine, like always." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled and licked Yugi's ears then his head.

For the rest of the day the two laid down in the sun and relaxed.

* * *

><p>-Night Time-<p>

Anna walked into Yami and Yugi's enclosure to feed them dinner. Anna whistled and Yami ran over while Yugi walked behind him. Anna gave them their meat and they laid down next to each other to eat. Anna smiled.  
>"See you later boys." Anna said, then left.<p>

Yami ate normally as Yugi devoured his piece of meat.

"God, Yugi, you where hungry." Yami said.

"What do you expect? I'm eating for more them myself you know." Yugi said.

Yami finished his piece and they walked to the top of the den. There was a half moon out as they looked at the sky.

"Nice night." Yami said.

Yugi shifted as he felt discomfort.

"Yea." Yugi said.

Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck and licked behind his ears.

Yugi felt a wave of pain his him, making him whimper and wince. Yami noticed this.

"You ok, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." Yugi lied.

Yami didn't fully believe him, but pushed it aside and looked back up at the moon.

Yugi felt the pain again. He stood up.

"I'm going to the den. I'm going to bed early tonight." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him with surprise.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and walked into the den and laid down. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. As he laid there Yugi keep feeling pain that came off and on. His breath got heaver as the pain came. Then a really strong kick from the pups make Yugi yelp loudly. It took Yugi a moment to realize what was happening. He was in labor!

Yugi's eyes widened.

"Yami!" Yugi called.

In a flash, Yami appeared in the den. He was surprised to see Yugi laying on his side, his breathing heavy and his eyes shut from pain.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yugi asked worried.

"Y-Yami. I think its time." Yugi breathed.

Yami's eyes widened.

"You sure?" Yami made sure.

"Yes." Yugi panted.

Yam nuzzled Yugi's muzzle.

"You going to be ok?" Yami asked.

"I will. Go wait outside the den." Yugi said.

As much as Yami wanted to stay with Yugi, he knew he had to stay outside to give Yugi space. Yami licked Yugi's head and left.

Once Yami left, Yugi felt another wave of pain his him. Yugi then started to push. After 5 minutes the first pup was here.

Yugi licked the pup clean and keep it warm. It started to squeak and yip, making Yugi smile that it was alive. Yugi saw that the pups was a boy and had black fur. Yugi smiled and nuzzled the pups over to his stomach, where his nipples are. The blind pup found a nipple and stated to suck. Yugi continued to lick the pup to keep him warm.

After 5 minutes of rest, Yugi felt pain again and started to push. Ten minutes later another pups was born, this time it was a girl with white fur. Yugi did the same as the first pup by cleaning it then lead the pup to his nipple where it started to drink.

-3 hours later-

For three hours Yugi has been giving birth. So far he had four pups and was on the last. He was really tired, but couldn't give up. Yugi pushed one more time and the last pup was born. It was a boy with grey fur and was small, making him the runt of the litter. Yugi cleaned him up and put him to a nipple with his brothers and sisters.

At the end of it all, Yugi had five pups total. Three boys and two girls.

One boy had black fur. Once girl and one boy had white fur. The other girl had brown fur while the runt had grey.

Yugi smiled down at his and Yami's children as they squeaked at his side.

* * *

><p>-Outside-<p>

The whole time, Yami was pacing at the entrance to the den. Yami sat down for a moment, looking at the entrance, but got back up and paced again. Then something caught his ears. Squeaking.

"Yami?" Yugi's sweet voice called from inside the den.

Yami quickly walked into the den and stopped in his tracks as he looked at the five little balls of fur at Yugi's side, squeaking.

His eyes softened and walked forward and nuzzled his muzzle to Yugi's

"You did a wonderful job, Yugi." Yami told him.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Both looked down at the pups.

"Did you think of names for them?" Yami asked.

"Not yet." Yugi answered.

"Well lets start with the boys first." Yami said.

Yugi nodded in agreement. Yami looked at the black furred pup.

"How about we name this one, Atem?" Yami said.

"Ok. How about, Taiyo, for this one." Yugi said, pointing to the boy with white fur.

Yami nodded and looked at the one with grey fur, the runt, who looked to be digging at the ground with his front paws as he drank the milk.

"How about, Horu, for the little one?" Yami wondered.

"I like it." Yugi said.

"Now for the girls."

Yugi looked at the white furred girl.

"I like Tsuki for this one." Yugi said.

"Ok and how about, Gomi, for the other girl." Yami said, talking about the brown furred girl.

"Perfect." Yugi said.

Yugi then yawned.

"Go to sleep Yugi. You need your rest." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded and curled up around the pups and fell asleep.

Yami smiled and looked at the pups, who had just fallen asleep after Yugi did.

Yami looked at Gomi and how her fur was brown, it reminded Yami of his mother and how his fur was the same color of brown. Yami gently licked her neck and nuzzled her back. Gomi wiggled a little and yipped, but still stayed asleep. Yami laid next to Yugi, on the other side of the pups, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-Morning-<p>

Yami was woken up by a whistle. He blinked a couple time. He stood up and stretched with a yawn.

Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled at him as he sleep with the pups sleeping at his side calmly.

Yami walked out of the den and toward where the sound was. Yami then saw Anna and ran up to her. She laughed and patted his head.

"Hello Yami. You and Yugi are sleepy heads today. It is almost noon." Anna said.

Anna looked around.

"Where is Yugi?" Anna wondered.

Yami lifted his ears and wagged his tail as he remembered what happened last night. He had his pups now and he was a father and proud of it.

"Yami did something happen last night?" Anna asked him.

Yami barked and nodded his head quickly, jumping with excitement.

Anna's eyes widened.

"Yami, did Yugi have the pups?" Anna wondered.

Yami yipped happily and ran around her. Anna chuckled at him.

"I guess you're happy then. That's good. I'll give you your breakfast and you can take Yugi his." Anna said.

Anna gave Yami his piece of meat and Yugi's, then left.  
>Yami grabbed the pieces and walked to the den. He left the pieces at the entrance and went in the den.<p>

He woke up Yugi and left the pups long enough for him to eat. Then they woke up and Yugi had to feed them.

They were fitting into there new life style vary well.

* * *

><p>Wolf: There you go, hope you liked it. R &amp; R.<p>

I will also clear some names for you.

Taiyo: Sun

Horu: Dig

Tsuki: Moon

Gomi: Dust


	11. Three Weeks Later

Wolf: Sorry for the delay. I have not been able to get on the laptop lately, my brother keeps taking it off me and I can't find the time with school and stuff. Anyway, here is the next chapter, sorry its so short.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 11: 3 Weeks Later

After a couple days when the pups were born everyone wanted to see them. Yugi wanted to show his friends, but they couldn't leave the den yet. Anna wanted to check the pups for their health and ended up having to knock Yami and Yugi out with a tranquilizer and take the pups while they were asleep. Anna managed to do that and the two wolves woke up like nothing happened.

After a week Yami and Yugi got use to the pups vary well. They even started to open their eyes at the end of the week. Atem had crimson eyes, but had a mix of a little amethyst in them. Almost like a maroon type color. Tsuki and Gomi have crimson eyes as well. Taiyo had amethyst eyes. Then Horu had unlike eyes that happened rarely with Tri-Colored Wolves, he had one eye crimson and the other amethyst.

By the second week the colors of the pups manes started to show. Atem's mane was black, like his fur, with amethyst tips and had the same yellow lightning bolts as Yami. Tsuki had a grey mane with magenta tips and two yellow lightning bolts going down her mane. Gomi had a white mane with a light red, almost pink, color and a yellow lighting bolt on her head and went as far as her nose. Taiyo had a black mane with maroon colored tips and had a yellow lightning bolt going around his ear to under his eyes, plus three lightning bolts going down his mane. Horu had a grey mane with amethyst tips and had a yellow lightning bolt on his head and one going down his mane.

With this being their 3rd week of life, they talked more and it was time for them to come out of the den.

* * *

><p><p>

"Come on. Time to come out." Yami said.

Yami and Yugi stood outside the den. They looked into the den to see five sets of eyes looking at them, from inside the den. The pups were not sure about coming out of the den for the first time.

"But daddy." The pups wined.

"We're not sure." Gomi added.

"It's not that bad. Come on." Yugi said.

The pups all looked at one another. Atem, being the bravest, took a step out of the den. He squinted his eyes shut from the sun. His eyes adjusted and looked around the enclosure and how big it was. He went running around his parents then stood in between Yugi's front paws.

"Come on. Its nice out here." Atem told them.

One at a time, the pups came out of the den. Tsuki, Gomi, Taiyo, and Horu all stood next to each other as they looked around the giant enclosure.

"There is more we want to show you." Yugi said.

"Follow us." Yami said.

Yami and Yugi walked. The pups ran in between their legs and weaving in and out of them, laughing. Then they stopped in front of the window at the front of the enclosure. The pups weren't paying attention and ran into the glass. Yami and Yugi laughed at them. The pups sat in front of the glass and looked out at the people who walked past.

"Mommy? Daddy? What are those?" Tsuki asked.

"They're called people. They like to come to the zoo and see us. As well as see the other animals." Yugi explained.

"Why?" Taiyo wondered.

"Just gives them something to do. Plus they take care of us as well." Yami said.

The pups just looked at them in aw.

The pups looked out at the people that walked by. A little boy and his mother walked by, the boy looked towards the wolves and pulled his mother to the window and pointed to the pups that sat there. The woman smiled at the boy, soon more people came over. They took pictures and put there faces to the glass. A little kid ran to the glass, making it shake, and scared the pups. They yelped and ran around and hid behind Yami and Yugi, making the two laugh at the pups.

"Go and play." Yugi said, pushing the pups with his nose.

The pups yipped and ran around again.

Taiyo and Tsuki started to play fight with Atem watching. Gomi climbed up Yami's back and started to play with him by biting his ears. Horu sat a long way off, away from the others. He looked to be sad.

Yugi got up, ignoring Yami's playful laughs with Gomi and walked to Horu. With a big shadow over him, Horu looked behind him to see Yugi looked down at him with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Horu?" Yugi asked.

Yugi sat down next to him.

"I can't play because I'm to small." Horu told him.

Yugi looked worried at his son.

"Who told you that?" Yugi wondered.

"No one. I just thought of that myself. I know its true." Horu said.

"Horu, you can play. Just because you're small doesn't mean anything." Yugi told him.

Horu looked up at Yugi with tears in his eyes.

"You mean that mommy?" Horu said.

Yugi smiled at him and licked his tears away.

"Yes. I was small too once when I was born. I was the only one born and I was a runt. Being small shouldn't stop you from doing anything" Yugi said.

Horu nodded and understood.

"Thank you, mommy." Horu said.

Yugi licked his head and put a paw around Horu and brought him close to the fur on his chest.

"You're welcome. You can always come to me or your father if you want to talk." Yugi told him.

Horu nodded. He ran off and jumped on Yami with Gomi. Yugi smiled and watched as the pups played. Secretly Atem stalked behind Yugi and jumped on his back. Yugi yelped in surprise. Atem laughed.

"Scared you mommy." Atem said, getting on top of Yugi's head.

"Yes you did." Yugi laughed.

Yugi put his head to the ground so Atem could slide off. Yugi then saw Yami starting to run and the pups were chasing him, Horu on his back laughing. Atem barked, which was more of a squeak, and ran after Yami. Yugi laughed and smiled at them.

Yugi looked at the window to looked out at the people, but what he saw was two men standing at the window. Yugi thought one looked vary familiar, but let it pass. The two grinded and Yugi didn't like it. He put his ears to his head and quickly walked off.

He spotted Yami still running around, but Taiyo was on his back this time. Yugi watched, as Yami jumped a hole and the pups followed, but Horu saw it to late and disappeared in the ground. He yelped as he fell.

"Horu!" Yugi yelled.

Yugi ran over to where Horu disappeared and looked down the hole. He could see Horu at the bottom, whimpering.

Yami heard Yugi yell and went over to him.

"Yugi what is it?" Yami asked.

"Horu fell down this hole." Yugi said.

Yami looked down the hole at Horu.

"Horu?" Yami called down to him.

Horu looked up at his parents and cried.

"Daddy, I can't get out." Horu said.

Yami couldn't get his face down the hole to get him with his teeth, so he stuck his paw down the hole.

"Bit my hand Horu and I'll pull you out." Yami told him.

Horu was unsure, but bit onto Yami's paw.

Yami winced, but pulled Horu out. He set him on the found and Yugi licked his head.

"Horu are you ok?" Yugi asked.

Horu cried, but nodded.

Yugi looked worried at him. He looked at Yami.

"I'll take him to the den to make sure if he's ok or not." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

Yugi picked Horu up by his scruff and carried him to the den. When he got to the den he put Horu down.

"Horu, are you sure you're alright?" Yugi asked.

Horu stood up and walked around, but winced and brought his front left paw up and limped.

"I think I hurt my paw when I fell." Horu said.

Yugi sniffed his paw and licked it, almost like a kiss to a scratch to make it better.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Nothing else is hut?" Yugi wondered.

"Nothing else." Horu said.

"I'm surprised you fit down the hole." Yugi said.

"That's because I'm so small." Horu said, putting his head down a little.

Yugi sighed.

"Oh Horu. Just because you're small doesn't mean anything. Anyone of you could have fell down that hole, not just you. You just didn't see the hole in time." Yugi said.

"You sure?" Horu asked.

"Positive. I beat when you grow up you will be a big strong wolf." Yugi told him.

Horu's ears stood up and looked at Yugi.

"Like daddy?" Horu guessed, wagging his tail.

Yugi chuckled at him.

"Yes. Just like daddy." Yugi said.

Horu stood up and rubbed his side to Yugi's front paws.

"Come on. Lets tell everyone you're alright. Just try not to make your paw worse, ok?" Yugi said.

Horu nodded. He limped out of the den with Yugi following close behind him. Yami saw them and went to Horu.

"You ok, son?" Yami asked.

"Yes daddy." Horu said.

"Good." Yami said, nuzzling Horu's head.

Yugi walked up to Yami.

"Go ahead Horu, just be careful." Yugi said.

"Yes mommy." Horu said, and limped off.

Yami looked at Yugi.

"You sure he's alright?" Yami asked him.

"He's perfectly fine, just hurt his paw is all. Should be better by tomorrow." Yugi told him.

"Thats good." Yami said.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

The whole day the pups played and they were tired out by dinner. Soon all were asleep, peacefully.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: There I finally wrote this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Hope it was alright. R & R.


	12. The Pups Get Out

Wolf: Next chapter for you guys. Again it is just about the pups, just like the last chapter. Its an ok length for a chapter, but go ahead and read.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 12: The Pups Get Out

Two weeks later the pups were now one month. The pups true colors, how they acted, were starting to show. It told who acted like witch parent.

Atem acted a lot like Yami, in more ways then one. He was vary protective of his brothers and sisters and liked to be brave and adventures. He was strong, even for his young age.

Tsuki had a mean streak and had a short temper. She didn't listen that well and usually didn't want to be told what to do. She was vary sweet and kind, when she wanted to be.

Gomi was a climber, she climbed on and up everything. Mostly Yami's back or trees. She liked to be a daddy's girl and liked when Yami gave her attention. She was a strong pup too, and could run vary fast. Yami and Yugi would give up catching her, but she was to fast.

Taiyo acted mostly like Tsuki, but not as bad as a temper. He was vary kind and caring. Just like Atem, he looked out for his brother and sisters. He was a good fighter as well. When he and Atem play fight, usually Atem always wins, but Taiyo usually liked to stalk and then give a surprise attack.

Last was Horu, he acted a lot like Yugi. He was vary shy and liked to go off on his own. He was vary sweet and vary kind when it came to helping others. He was also vary smart, when he lacked in strength he made up for in brain power.

Yami and Yugi couldn't believe their pups were a month old now. It seemed like only yesterday they were born. Just like how their tiny sharp teeth are starting to come in. When they turn 2 ½ to 3 months they will start to eat meat. Yami and Yugi loved all their pups and they were glad that they meet and were brought together.

* * *

><p><p>

Yami and Yugi woke up this morning to a beautiful day. Yesterday it had rained, witch had them stuck in the den for half the day. Although today was a bright, beautiful day.

Yami stepped out of the den with the pups right behind him and moving in between his legs for fun. Yugi followed behind the pups to make sure they didn't get in trouble.

Anna had whistled for them to get breakfast, but the pups decided to follow, since they wanted to entertain themselves.

Anna smiled as the wolf family walked up to her.

"Hey guys. I have something important to say." Anna said.

Yami and Yugi sat in front of her, the pups played at their paws.

"Mr. Fukai had decided to let the pups out of the enclosure today when we take you to the animal talk today." Anna told them.

When Anna said that, the pups stopped. Atem fell on top of Gomi from running. Tuski had Taiyo's ear in her mouth from play fighting. Horu, just sat in between Yugi's front paws. They all wagged their tails, then started yipping around happily.

Anna laughed at them.

"Seems they like the idea. I'll give you two your breakfast and I'll see you later." Anna said.

Anna gave them their meat then left. Yami and Yugi laid down to eat as the pups went back to playing and talking about what outside the closure would look like. When they were done the pups wanted to play with them.

Gomi got onto Yami's back and climbed onto his head.

"Pile up on daddy!" Gomi said.

All the pups laughed and jumped on Yami. Gomi grabbed on of Yami's ears in her mouth. Tuski grabbed Yami's tail and pulled. Atem and Taiyo got on Yami's back and jumped on him. Horu only sat down by Yugi and watched.  
>Yami laughed as the pups played with him. Yami stood up and the pups held on. Tsuki dangled at Yami's tail. He walked quickly and the pups laughed.<p>

Yugi looked at Horu as he yawned. Horu has a hard time sleeping and is a light sleeper, so it didn't surprise Yugi that he was tired.

"Horu." Yugi started.

Horu looked at Yugi with half opened eyes.

"Are you tired still?" Yugi asked.

Horu yawned again and nodded. Yugi laid down.

"Come on. You can sleep on me if you want." Yugi suggested.

Horu got up and jumped up on Yugi's back. He then went to the most comfy place on Yugi, his neck. Horu curled up in Yugi's mane and closed his eyes.

Yugi was surprised Horu laid there.

"Um, Horu?" Yugi started.

But Yugi got no response. Yugi heard calm breathing, Horu was already asleep. Yugi smiled and lightly shook his head. Yugi closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><p>

Yui was awakened by a nuzzle to his face and licks on his head. Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami, who had a soft smile on his face. Yugi chuckled when he was Gomi still on Yami's head. Yugi gave a yawn.

"Have a nice nap?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I seem to be a good pillow as well." Yugi said.

Yami looked to see Horu still sound asleep on Yugi's neck.

"I guess so." Yami said.

"How long was I asleep?" Yugi asked.

"About two hours. You were tired." Yami said.

"I wasn't the only one." Yugi said.

Yami went and nuzzled Horu. He wiggled and settled down again.  
>"Horu." Yami said, nuzzling him again.<p>

Horu made a little growl. Yami chuckled.

"Horu, get up." Gomi yipped from the top of Yami's head.

Horu blinked his eyes open and yawned. He stood up and stretched.

"I'm up. I'm up." Horu said.

Horu jumped off Yugi and was then jumped on by Gomi.

"Play tag with me Horu." Gomi said.

"Sure." Horu said.

Gomi got off him and touched his head with her paw.

"You're it." Gomi said and ran off.

Yami and Yugi smiled, Yami laid down next to Yugi and nuzzled his neck.

"Where are the other pups?" Yugi asked.

"Play fighting for the humans to watch. They still find the humans amazing." Yami said.

"Yes. They will see them more today when they come with us today." Yugi reminded him.

"Yea. I know." Yami said.

Then the two heard a whistle and yapps from the pups. Yami and Yugi jumped up and went to where they heard the whistles. Yami and Yugi then saw Anna and Troy petting the pups. The two walked over.

"There you two are." Anna said.

Anna put the collars on them. Then Troy was putting little collars on the pups. Atem's was purple, Tsuki had orange, Gomi had red, Taiyo's was grey, and Horu's was blue. They didn't like them at first, but soon got use to them. Troy clipped their leashes on and so did Anna.

Troy took the pups while Anna took Yami and Yugi. They walked out of the enclosure and the pups were amazed at the world outside the enclosure. People stopped and stared at them. Some took pictures as some just stared at how cute they were.

Soon they arrived at the pavilion and people started to take pictures of them. The pups just stayed back a bit because they weren't sure of where they were. They all went on the stage and sat down.

Before Anna started, Yugi noticed, all the way in the back, two men that looked vary familiar. Yugi noticed that almost every day these two men have come to the zoo. Yugi didn't like the two men, he got a bad vive from them.

Anna started with the same introduction, but added the pups as well. The humans managed to name the pups the same names Yami and Yugi gave them, plus Yami gave them hints for their names.

* * *

><p><p>

When everything was done and over with, Anna and Troy took Yami, Yugi, and the pups back to the enclosure. Once Troy took the collars off the pups, they shook their bodies to get their neck fur to stand back up. They then ran off to play.

Anna took Yami and Yugi's collars off.

"For their first day out, they did a good job and behaved themselves." Anna said.

Anna patted their heads.

"You did good too. I'll see you guys later." Anna said.

Anna and Troy then left the enclosure.

"Not a bad first day for the pups." Yami said, walking.

"Not bad at all. They behaved themselves vary well." Yugi said.

They found the pups playing by the window.

Both sat down and watched the pups run around, playing a game of tag.

Yami leaned down and licked Yugi behind the ear. Yugi smiled and put his nose to Yami's. They rubbed noses for a moment and Yugi nuzzled Yami's neck under his muzzle. They laid down and went back to watching the pups.

Yugi then looked at the people out the window of the enclosure. Family and couples pasted by. Kids came running up to the window and pressed their faces to the glass. Yugi laughed at them and looked at the pups for a moment.

Yugi looked out the window again and was shocked to find the two same men from today and the rest of the week. Yugi just stared at them, he got up and walked closer. Yami wasn't paying attention to him, his attention was on the pups. Yugi finally got a better look at the men. The men had black hair looked so familiar to him. He just couldn't put a paw on it. Who ever they where, Yugi didn't like them.

Yugi walked away and laid back down next to Yami.

* * *

><p><p>

The two men that were looked in the window at the the wolves in the window started to smirk.

"When do we attack brother?" Hunta asked.

"Tonight, brother. When they're all asleep." Sagasu answered.

The two started to laugh.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Well the twin hunters are up to no good, what could happen? Only I know and, sorry, I'm not telling. R & R and wait for the next chapter.


	13. The Hunters Attack

Wolf: This chapter is a little longer. It took me forever to write. This chapter, the hunters make their move. After this chapter, there is one more chapter and then this story will be done.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 13: The Hunters Attack

It was now closing time at the zoo and it was slowly getting dark out. Yami, Yugi, and the pups were sitting in front of the window to their enclosure and watched the people walk by. Some even stopped to look at them again, then continued walking.

Now that its was dark, it was feeding time for the animals. Yugi and Yami laid near the back of the enclosure, waiting for Anna. The pups played not far away.

Anna walked in with their meat. She smiled as she was Yami and Yugi already waiting for her.

"You guys are impatient today." Anna said.

She gave them their meat and they started eating.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Anna told them.

* * *

><p><p>

When Anna walked out of the enclosure, she didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching her as she locked the door and hung the keys back on the wall.

* * *

><p><p>

When Yugi was done with his piece of meat, he took the pups to the den.

"Come on pups. Time for you to eat, then go to bed." Yugi told them as he walked up to them.

They all groaned.

"Do we have to go to sleep so early?" Gomi whined.

"Yea, can't we stay up a little longer?" Taiyo asked.

Yugi chuckled at them.

"Sorry, pups. When you get older you can stay up longer." Yugi said.

Yugi walked to the den with the pups following.

"Mommy?" Horu started.

"Yes, Horu?" Yugi wondered, looking down at him.

"When do we get to eat meat like you and daddy?" Horu asked.

"Yea, I was wondering too." Atem said.

"Not until you're three months. You just have to wait two more months before you eat meat." Yugi said.

The pups all nodded to show they understand.

Yugi entered the den and laid down, the pups followed. They all got to Yugi's side and started drinking. Yugi smiled at them. Soon they were all asleep.

Yami walked into the den right after the pups fell asleep.

"They all asleep?" Yami asked in a whisper.

Yugi nodded.

Yami laid down on the other side of the pups and licked each of their heads. Yami and Yugi laid their heads down and tried to go to sleep.

As Yami was about to go off into a deep sleep, he heard a click and the squeaking of a door. Yami lifted his head and lifted his ears. It sounded like the sound came from the back of the enclosure. Yugi raised his head and looked at Yami.

"Yami what was that?" Yugi asked, also hearing the sound.

"I don't know." Yami said.

Yami stood up.

"Stay here." Yami said, starting for the den entrance.

"But Yami-" Yugi started.

"No, Yugi, stay here. You stay safe. I'll check it out." Yami said.

Yugi put his ears down to his head.

Yami gave an apologetic look at Yugi and walked out.

Yami slowly and quietly stalked to the back of the enclosure. As he hid behind a tree, he saw two men walking away from the door at the back at the enclosure. Yami couldn't see them that well in the dark, but what Yami did see, frightened him. They both had hunting rifles, one had a net, and they both had a smaller gun on their belts. Yami feared for his life and the life of his family. He had to protect them.

Waiting till the two hunters past, Yami went into action. He jumped onto one of the hunters back.

The hunter shoot off his rifle in shock.

Yami dug his claws into the hunters shoulders, trying to hold onto him. Soon the other hunter took his rifle and rammed it into Yami's side. Yami yelped in pain and fell to the ground. He stumbled to get back up and once he did he was face to face with the barrel of one of the hunters rifles.

The hunter looked back at the other.

"Go find the den." He ordered.

The other hunter nodded and went off.

Back at the den, Yugi heard the gun shot. His ears flicked his ears up and he slowly stood up. The shot had woken Horu as well.

"Mommy?" Horu said sleepily.

"Horu, go back to bed sweetie." Yugi told him.

Horu nodded and put his head back down and feel back to sleep instantly. Yugi walked out of the den quickly. He went to where he heard the gun shot and what he saw, made him stop in his tracks. Yami was standing with a gun in his face. Yugi growled and ran forward. Yugi bit down on the rifle and made the hunter turn and shot the gun off to the side, missing Yami by a few meters. Making Yami flinch as the gun went off.

The clouds moved and the moon light shined down into the enclosure. Yami saw the face of the hunter. He had red hair and blue eyes, it was Sagasu. He remember him standing outside the window looking into the enclosure. Yami also remembered him from somewhere else, when he was young. Then Yami remembered, this hunter was the one that killed his dad, mom, and his pack.

Yami snapped.

Yami growled vary load and bared his teeth at Sagasu. Yugi looked at Yami and he scared him.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"He's the reason why my pack is dead." Yami growled.

Yugi was surprised. Then he remembered, the other man with the hunter that walked off as the moon appeared. He looked familiar to Yugi. The man with the black hair and the blue eyes. Then it hit him, he remembered, he was the one that killed his pack and his mother. Yugi was in shock. He looked around to try and look for the hunter, but couldn't see him. He sniffed the ground and followed the sent.

Yugi then heard squeaking and yelping. He turned to where the den was and ran.

* * *

><p><p>

The missing hunter, Hunta, was going after the pups.

As Yugi got to the den, he saw Hunta with only four pups in a net. Atem, Tsuki, Gomi, and Taiyo all yelped inside the net. Hunta was in front of the den, reaching in. Hunta yelped and put his finger in his mouth, he got bit. Then Yugi heard small growling, then Yugi knew that Horu was defending himself and bit the hunter for protection.

Yugi was angry now, the hunter was after his pups.

Yugi growled loudly and bared his teeth. Hunta heard this and turned quickly. He dropped the net with the pups on the ground and pulled out his gun at his side. He pointed it at Yugi, but Yugi continued to growl.

"I'll kill you. Just like I did your mother. You filth." Hunta said.

He was about to pull the trigger when Horu jumped out of the den and bit Hunta's arm. The gun went off and the bullet went over Yugi's head. Hunta tried to shake Horu off, but Horu held on. Yugi went to the net and tried to get the pups out. Yugi managed to get them all out. Yugi looked at Hunta, with Horu still on his arm.

Hunta took the handle of the gun and his Horu's head. Horu yelped and let of Hunta's arm and fell to the ground. Hunta pointed he gun at Horu, Yugi acted fast, but not fast enough. Yugi ran at them and jumped. As Yugi was in the air, time seemed to slow down. Hunta pulled the trigger and Yugi bit down onto Hunta's arm, but not in time. Horu screeched as the bullet hit him in the shoulder.

Yugi bit down hard on Hunta's arm and bit so hard that Yugi heard a crack and broke his wrist.

All the pups gathered around Horu as he cried and whimpered in pain.

"Horu?" Gomi started.

Horu turned his eyes towards them.

"You ok?" Taiyo asked.

Horu looked away.

"I don't think so." Horu said and closed his eyes.

They looked at Horu's shoulder as blood soaked his fur.

"Horu, keep your eyes open." Tsuki said.

Horu opened his eyes a little.

"Can't. To tired." Horu said, closing his eyes again.

"Come on Horu! Don't die on us!" Atem said.

Atem looked over at Yugi as he was still biting Hunta. He was banging his gun on Yugi's head, but Yugi didn't let go. Blood dripped from his face.

"Mommy! Horu need help!" Atem yelled to him.

Yugi let go of Hunta's arm quickly and turned around fast. He saw all the pups standing around Horu. Yugi looked back at Hunta to see he had passed out from the pain. Yugi left him and ran over to the pups. He looked down at Horu as his breathing was more shallow. Yugi then thought of what might happen if he lost one of his pups. Yugi started to cry. His tears mixed in with the blood still falling from his head.

Yugi put his nose to Horu's head, he got blood on his nose and face, but he didn't care. Then Yugi lifted his head up to the sky and let out a howl, tears still fell from his face.

* * *

><p><p>

Back with Yami, he was fighting off Sagasu. Yami was still growling at Sagasu when Yugi had left. He jumped at Sagasu and made him fall on his back to the ground. Yami quickly got off the hunter and ran into the trees. The moon went behind clouds, making it dark again. Sagasu quickly got up, grabbed his rifle and followed Yami. He slowly walked threw the trees, rifle raised.

"Where are you, you devil?" Sagasu said.

Yami hid in the darkness of a tree. As Sagasu walked past him, Yami jumped. He bit down on the barrel of the rifle, making Sagasu drop it.

Sagasu pulled out his revolver from his side and stared to shoot at Yami. Yami ran and avoided the gun shoots. Yami turned and went back into the darkness. Sagasu ran after him.

Sagasu slowed as he looked for Yami. Yami hid in a tree on top of Sagasu, watching him. Yami jumped from the tree and landed on the hunters shoulders. Sagasu fell and his head hit the ground hard, knocking him out.

Yami got off him and caught his breath. Then a high pitched howl went threw the air. Yami could tell it was Yugi and it sounded like he was sad. Yami knew that wasn't good.

Yami ran towards where the howl was coming from. Yami left Sagasu behind and ran to Yugi.

* * *

><p><p>

Yami popped out of the trees and froze.

He spotted Yugi and the pups in front of the den. He could see that Yugi had blood on his head, muzzle, and neck. He had tears falling from his eyes. Yami walked closer and he stopped, he felt a chill go down his spine. He looked down at Horu, who was still bleeding, his breath weak. Yami started to cry at the scene.

Yami walked closer and walked up next to Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yami said.

Yugi's head snapped up and over to Yami.

"Yami." Yugi gasped.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

Yugi's eyes filled with tears again.

"The hunter shot him. Horu was trying to protect us." Yugi chocked out.

Yami said nothing, all was quiet. He bent his head down to Horu's.

"Horu?" Yami started.

Horu's eyes opened a little and looked over at Yami.

"Daddy?" Horu said weakly.

"Shh. Don't speak." Yami said.

The quiet of the city then filled with sirens. Someone close by heard the gun shots at the zoo and called the police.

Yami paid no mind to them.

"I'm proud of you son. You did a good thing by protecting your family. Now you must hold on. You are strong, I know you are. Promise me you will stay strong and make it through this, Horu." Yami said.

Horu weakly nodded his head.

Yami put his nose to Horu's muzzle and licked him. Yami had tears falling down his face. He threw his head back and up to the sky and howled. Yugi joined it as well. The rest of the pups tried to howl, but they were low and short since they didn't know how to fully howl yet.

Soon, running and yells could be heard. Flashlights could be seen. The Domino police and the zoo security ran threw the zoo to the wolf enclosure.

The security guard unlocked the lock to the front gate of the enclosure and ran inside. The wolves stopped howling and looked towards the gate. All of them growled at the police. They all back up a little.

They saw the first hunter, Hunta, on the ground knocked out. Being careful of the wolves, the police put handcuffs on him and took him to the hospital first before they put him in jail. Other police took off into the enclosure to look for anyone else. Soon they found Sagasu still knocked out. They handcuffed him and took him to the hospital as well.

"Who are they chief?" Once of the policeman, Saru, asked.

"Hunta and Sagasu Romeo. They are twin brothers and wolf hunters. Wolves killed their parents when they where young. Ever since then they have been hunting wolves and killing packs. We have been after them for the last 10 years. Now we have them. Thanks to the Tri-Colored Wolves here at the zoo." The police chief, Horitsu, said.

They looked at the still growling wolves. They Horitsu saw the wounded pup, Horu, on the ground.

"That pup needs help." Horitsu said.

"I know sir, but I don't think the adult wolves will allow us near the pup." Saru said.

"Then we will have to knock them out." Horitsu said.

The officer turned to the two zoo security guards and nodded to them. Both had tranquilizer guns. The two guards pulled out the gun and aimed them at the two wolves.

Yami and Yugi saw this and stopped growling. They put their heads down and backed away. The pups followed their lead. They wanted the humans to help Horu. They didn't want to fight.

Horitsu put his hand up to stop the security guards from shooting.

"Wait. I think they want us to help without a conflict." Horitsu said.

The security guards looked at each other and lowered their guns.

Yami walked forward and nuzzled Horu and looked up at the humans. He backed up as Horitsu walked forward and gently picked up Horu in his arms. Horitsu looked at Yami.

"I promise he will be alright. I'll make sure he is taken care of." Horitsu told Yami.

Yami slowly put his put his head down then back up in respect for the human. He looked at Horitsu.

Horitsu stood up and looked at the other police.

"Lets go." Horitsu ordered.

The police nodded and they walked out of the enclosure.

Yugi watched threw teary eyes as Horitsu took Horu to the zoo vet that stayed over night.

Yami went to Yugi and nuzzled his muzzle and licked his head and ears, trying to comfort him as well get some of the blood out of his fur.

"Don't worry Yugi. Horu will be fine." Yami ensured him.

"I hope so Yami." Yugi said.

The pups got by their parents and rubbed up against them. Yami and Yugi looked down at them.

"Yami, take them to bed. They had a long day. I'll try to get this blood off me." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and took the pups into the den.

Yugi went to the pond and cleaned himself off. Afterword's Yugi went back to the den and laid down, but that night he couldn't go to sleep. All he could think about was Horu and if he was going to be ok.

* * *

><p><p>

-Two Days Later-

After the confrontation with Hunta and Sagasu, everything seemed to go back to normal. Although Yugi and Yami still worried over Horu. Every night Yugi would stay awake a little longer and worried over Horu. Yami always tried his best to comfort him and get him to sleep. Usually, in the end, Yami got Yugi to sleep.

Every now and then threw out the day Anna would come and check on them and tell them about Horu. Yugi was worried that Horu wasn't going to make it from what Anna told them.

It was the afternoon, Yami and Yugi laid on top of the den as the pups played near them. Yugi had half his body laying on Yami, his eyes closed as he tried to relax and clear his mind.

Yugi's ears flicked up as he heard the front gate open. Yami also heard it and looked in that direction. They waited until they saw Anna walking up to them, a smile on her face.

"Hey guys. I have someone here who wants to see you. He keeps whining about you." Anna told them.

Yami and Yugi didn't know what she was talking about. They watched as Anna stepped to the side.

Limping behind her, was Horu. He had a bandage on his left leg and he was limping, since he could only walk on 3 paws. Yugi's eyes widened and filled with tears. He jumped from the den and quickly walked up to Horu and started to lick his face.

"Mommy, stop it." Horu said.

Yugi stopped and looked at Horu.

"Oh, Horu. I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you." Yugi said.

Anna smiled at them.

"Now Yugi, Horu needs to take it easy for a while until his leg is fully healed." Anna told him.

Yugi understood and nodded. Anna patted Yugi and Horu's head then left.

Yugi nuzzled Horu and lead him over to the den. Horu limped up to the den roof and laid next to Yami. Yugi laid down next to him, so Horu was in between him and Yami.

"I knew you would make it son." Yami said, licking Horu's head.

"They're not coming back, right daddy?" Horu asked.

"Never again." Yami answered him.

Horu nodded happily and leaned again Yami. Yami smiled down at him.

Yugi licked Yami's ear.

Yami looked at him and rubbed noses with him.

"I love you." Yugi said.

"I love you, too." Yami said.

The two went back to watching the pups. Both had bright smiles on their faces, now that their family was whole again.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Well there is the chapter. I know that you guys probably wanted to kill me for doing that to Horu, but he's fine, I didn't want to kill him. Well there is only one more chapter now. First R & R for this one and I will try to finish writing the last chapter then type it up.

Next Chapter(Last Chapter!): Eight years later


	14. Eight Years Later

Wolf: Well here it is, the last chapter of my story. Sorry it took so long, I have been busy with school. It was amazing to write this story and for all you guys to love it. I really appreciate it, thank you. After a long wait, here is the chapter.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 14: Eight Years Later

Eight years after the attack on the wolves, everything was normal. Yami, Yugi, and the pups had a normal life in the zoo, nothing bothered them again. With eight years passing, things had changed a little through the years.

With Atem, Tsuki, Gomi, Taiyo, and Horu, they all stayed at the enclosure. Atem was still the same and protective. Tsuki still had an attitude, but not as much as she use to when she was a pup. Gomi still climbed in trees, she would even sleep in them ever other night instead of her den. Taiyo liked to think he's a little better then everyone when it come to fighting, but Atem still proves him wrong. As for Horu, he still is his shy self. When Horu healed from his shoulder injury he was left with a slight limp in his walk. When he ran, he couldn't run fast or it hurt his leg.

A year after the pups were born, in mating season again, Yugi got pregnant. He had four pups this time, 3 girls and one boy. One of the girls and the boy had black fur, the girl was Sora and the boy was Shadow. Then other two girls were named Snow, who had white fur, and Rain, who had light grey fur. All of them loved playing and acted mostly like Yugi.

The next year after that, when Atem and the others were three years old, the zoo got two new wolves. One was a boy, the other was a girl and both where the same age as Atem and the others. The boy was from a pack out in the wild that abandoned him. He had black fur with a black mane and red tips, a yellow lightning bolt was on his head and two went down the side and amethyst eyes, he almost looked like Yugi. His name was Heba. The girl was from another pack that abandoned her. She had grey fur, green eyes, she had a black mane and dark blue tips with one white lightning bolts going down each side of her mane. She was Kosetsu.

They all got together well in the enclosure. Also Atem had his eyes on Heba, while Horu seemed to like Kosetsu.

The forth year and mating season came again. Yugi got pregnant again, but he wasn't the only one. Atem mated Heba and Heba was now pregnant as well. Horu and Kosetsu mated and tried to have pups too, but they didn't succeed that year.

Yugi only had two pups that time, both boys. One boy had brown fur with a black mane with light red tips and four lightning bolts going down his mane, he was Taka. The other was Kemuri, who had grey fur with red tips and 2 lightning bolts going under his eyes.

Atem and Heba had four for their fist pups. Three girls and one boy. Angel, Rose, Lilly, and Night was what they named them. Angel and Lilly had white fur, Rose and Night had black fur.

The year after that more arrivals came to the enclosure, both were girls. Shimo, who was white with a white mane with light blue tips and 3 lightning bolts in her mane, with icy blue eyes. The other girl was Jiyunatori, who had dark red fur with a yellow mane and white tips and two short purple lightning bolts on her head, she had yellow eyes. They both came from a different zoo. Shimo was from France and Jiyunatori was from Canada.

Again they where liked, Taiyo liked Jiyunatori and Shadow liked Shimo.

In that same year, the zoo thought the enclosure was getting crowded. So they did something they didn't want to do. They chose three wolves, all Yugi's pups, and sent them to different zoos that needed them. Snow, Rain, and Taka all got picked and sent away. Yugi wasn't happy at all and neither was Yami, but Anna explained to them why they were taking them and Yugi understood well.

Snow went to Tokyo and ended up mating a vary handsome and nice Tri-Colored wolf. She had two sets of pups. Three the first, two girls and a boy. Then five the next, three boys and two girls.

Rain went to Russia and mated a kind Tri-Colored wolf there. She had three sets of pups. Two the first, both boys. Four the next, three girls and one boy. Then three the last, two boys and one girl.

Taka was sent to China, he found a mate there as well. His mate was a lovely and kind she-wolf. They had three sets of pups. First three, all girls. Next five, three boys and two girls. Last two, both boys.

Yami and Yugi didn't know anything that happened to his pups after they left, but Anna told them of what was going on with them and that they all had mated and had pups.

In the 6th year Yami and Yugi had more pups, four this time, two girls and two boys. Arctic, Aurora, Tank, and Coal. Arctic had a light grey almost white colored fur. Aurora had grey fur. Tank had black fur and Coal had dark grey fur.

Atem and Heba had five pups. Three girls and two boys. Honey, Mizu, and Lucy for the girls. Comet and Star for the boys. Honey has a golden type fur, which comes from Heba's mother. Muzu had light grey fur. Lucy was white fur. Comet and Star both had black fur.

Horu and Kosetsu had their first pups. Three in all, two boys and one girl. Owl, Iron, and Atlantic. Owl had dark grey hair. Iron had light grey. Atlantic had grey fur, she looked exactly like Kosetsu.

That year, Holly turn 18 and she thought what better to start off and save up for collage loons so she started to work at the zoo. Holly was planning on becoming a vet so she wanted to work around animals. So she helped Anna around the zoo. In the summer she worked when Anna worked, which was almost everyday. Then when collage started, she worked on weekends.

The next year the did the same thing they did to Yugi and Yami two years ago with Rain, Snow, and Taka. This time they chose Heba and Atem's kids. They took Rose and Lilly and sent them to America. Both were sent to the same zoo in California, for a new enclosure there. Again Anna had to explain to Heba and Atem why they did it. For the last year, they both were the only ones still in the enclosure.

A year after they left, this year, mating season has past and Yugi, Heba, Jiynunatori, Shimo, and Kosetsu all had pups.

Yugi had four pups, three boys and one girl. Hato, Nazo, Usagi, and Mamoru. Hato had grey fur. Nazo had black fur. Usagi had white fur. Mamoru had black fur and almost looked a little like Yami.

Heba had three pups, two girls and one boy. Mori, Hikari, and Kin. Mori had black fur. Hikari had white fur. Kin had golden fur.

Jiynunatori had her first pups with Taiyo, they had five, four girls and one boy. Kibo, Uma, Shinra, Aki, and Kurai. Kibo and Shinra had white fur. Uma and Aki had brown fur. Kurai had black fur.

Shimo also had her first pups with Shadow, two total, both grils. Shika and Yoake. Shika had light brown fur and Yoake had white fur.

Kosetsu had five pups this year, two girls and three boys. Tenshi, Kanki, Kane, Honoo, and Denko. Tenshi and Kanki has white fur. Kane has silver fur. Honoo and Denko has black fur.

After two days the zoo took Nazo, Mori, and Kane. The zoo sent them to a place where they took care of new born Tri-Colored Wolves, researched them and their behavior, then send them into the wild after a year and a half. They kept them tracked so that they don't get killed by hunters.

Yugi, Heba, and Kosetsu didn't like that their pups were getting taken away from them at a young age, but Anna and Holly explained to them that it was for a good reason and for the Tri-Colored Wolves to be put into the forests again. The three wolves understood and they hoped there pups would be good and safe in their new life.

* * *

><p><p>

Three months after Nazo, Mori, and Kane where taken, everything was normal and calm again at the zoo.

Howls, growls, and yips are heard threw out the enclosure of the Tri-Colored Manned Wolves. Blurs were running all around the enclosure. All the young wolves were playing a game of tag.

Kemari, Angel, Night, Lucy, Star, Owl, and Atlantic were running from Lilly, who was it.

Arctic, Aurora, Tank, Coal, Honey, Mizu, Comet, and Iron was also playing a game of tag, Star was it.

Kin, Tenshi, Kanki, Honoo, Donkis, and Shika were playing hid and seek, Hikari was counting while everyone was hiding.

Kioo, Uma, Shinra, Aki, Kurai were playing a game of tag as well, Aki was it.

Yoaki was play fighting with Hato. Usagi play fighting with Mamoru.

Yami, Yugi, Atem, Heba, Taiyo, Jiyunatori, Horu, Kosetsu, Shadowm and Shimo all watched their pups from their separate dens in the enclosure. All had smiles on their faces.

"Where does time go." Yugi wondered.

"Who knows." Yami said, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

"Its just sneaks off." Someone said said.

Yami and Yugi looked to see Atem and Heba walking up to the two.

Atem had grown into a fine adult wolf and looked a lot like Yami now.

Yami and Yugi watched as Atem and Heba walked to the back of the den and walked up the roof and laid next to Yami.

"I guess so."Yami said.

"Yea right Atem." Someone said.

They looked down from the den to see Horu and Kosetsu sitting bellow them.

"Time just goes by when you don't know it. Time fly when having fun, so you never know time is actually going at the same speed it always has been for the last million years." Horu said.

Atem rolled his eyes at his brother. Horu was know to be smart and outsmart Atem half the time.

"I agree with you on that one Horu." Someone else said.

Horu looked over to see Shadow and Shimo walking over to them and sat down next to him.

"Ok I get it." Atem huffed.

They all laughed at Atem. Heba nuzzled Atem under his muzzle, Atem looked down at him and smiled.

There was a loud yelp and they looked to see Hato limping.

"Daddy, Yoaki bit my paw to hard." Hato told Yami.

Yoaki came running after Hato.

"I didn't mean to do it grandpa." Yoaki told Yami.

"Was it an accident?" Shadow asked his daughter.

"Yes daddy." Yoaki said.

"Apologize to Hato, Yoaki." Shimo said.

Yoaki looked at Hato.

"I'm sorry Hato." Yoaki apologized.

"It's ok. I thing its getting better. Lets go back and play." Hato said.

Yoaki nodded and the two ran off.

"Be careful you two." Yugi said.

"We will." They both said.

All four parents shook their heads.

Then blurs shot past them. Kemari, Angel, Night, Lucy, Star, Owl, and Atlantic went running past them. They were still running from Lilly.

"Watch were you are going you guys!" Atem called.

"We are!" They all called back.

Hikari then appeared.

"Mommy have you seen Tenshi?" Hikari asked Heba.

"No. Sorry Hikari." Heba said.

"Man, she is good at this game. She's the only one left." Hikari said.

"Have you looked in the dens?" Atem asked.

"Yes, daddy." Hikari said.

"Why don't you ask Tsuki or Sora. They could help you." Horu said.

"Good idea. Thank you, Uncle Horu." Hikari said and ran off.

Just as Hikair left, Sora appeared and yawned.

"Well hello sleepy head." Yami said.

Sora just woke up from a afternoon nape, she always took one every day.

"Hello dad." Sora said.

She looked around at everyone. She sat down.

"Its like a party out here." Sora pointed out.

Everyone chuckled.

"Feels like it always is." Yugi said.

Then a yell was heard.

"Comet! I'm going to kill you!" Someone yelled.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Coal." They all said.

Coal was know to have a really bad temper and Comet liked to mess with him.

Paws were heard heading their way. Furs of black and dark grey past them. The black coat, Comet, laughed as Coal, the dark grey, chased him with a growl.

"Get back here Comet!" Coal yelled.

"Catch me first!" Comet said.

They past the wolves again, but Coal managed to leap enough to catch Comet. Coal had Comet pinned under him and the two started to fight for real.

Yami and Atem jumped down from the den and went to break their son's apart.

Yami grabbed Coal around his scruff and pulled him off Comet as Atem grabbed Comet. Both tried to get out of their fathers grip.

Yugi and Heba jumped down as well and walked over to them.

"You two stop!" Yugi yelled at them.

The two calmed a little.

"He started it." Coal growled.

Comet smirked.

"Comet!" Heba warned.

Comet looked at Heba and put his ears to his head.

Yami and Atem let the two go.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"Comet bit my tail and took some of my fur off." Coal said, showing his tail.

"It was an accident." Comet said.

"Like hell it was!" Coal growled.

Coal tried to lung at Comet, but Yami grabbed him again and pined him to the ground.

"Now stop it! You know better Coal!" Yami yelled at him.

Coal stared at his father horrified, he has never done this to him before, but he knew that Yami meant business.

"Comet apogee." Atem said.

"But-" Coal started.

"Apologize!" Atem and Heba said.

Comet sighed.

"I'm sorry, Coal. Better?" Comet said, smartly.

Atem hit Comet over the head with his paw.

"Like you mean it." Atem growled.

"I'm sorry." Comet said.

"Fine." Coal said.

Yami got off Coal and he got up and looked at Comet. He then ran off, Comet following him.

"When will he learn?" Yami asked.

"In time Yami. He's still young." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two went back to the top of their den. Followed by Atem and Heba.

Kemari, Angel, Night, Lucy, Star, Owl, and Atlantic appeared to them out of breath from running.

"Ok...I got my exersize...for today." Angel panted.

"Me too." Kemari said, laying next to Angel.

"Why don't you guys go get a drink then rest for the day?" Yugi said.

They all nodded and left.

Then all the pups came: Hikari, Kin, Kioo, Uma, Shinra, Akai, Aukai, Shika, Yoaki, Hato, Usagi, and Momoru. They all laid next to their parents. Then Tenshi, Kanki, Honoo, and Denko appeared and went to Kosetsu and Horu.

"Have fun?"Jiynuatori asked her pups.

They all nodded. Jiynuatori nuzzled her pups.

Yugi patted his pups on the head.

Heba licked Hikari and Kin's head, making them grown.

Shimo nuzzled Shika and Yoaki.

They all smiled at them.

Arctic, Aurora, Tank, Coal, Honey, Mizu, Lucy, Comet, Star, Owl, Iron, and Atlantic appeared as well.

"Well seems like everyone's here now." Yami said.

All the kids went to their parents.

When it was closing time at the zoo, there was a whistle in the Tri-Colored Wolves enclosure and everyone knew what that meant.

"Anna! Holly!" They all yelled.

They all ran to the back of the enclosure.

Anna and Holly stood their ground as the wave of wolves headed their way. They all gathered around the two. Making a big circle around them. They all were licking their hands and whimpering happily.

"Ok guys, ok." Holly said.

"They love us. What do you expect." Anna told her.

"Plus they want their food." Holly reminded.

"That too." Anna said, chuckling.

Anna and Holly gave all the wolves their meat, making sure to give the little pieces to the pups since they started to eat meat. Anna and Holly smiled at them all and left to go feed the other animals.

The pups stayed close to their parents. If they had to, they had to help the little one with the meat.

When everyone was done they talked a little, until the pups started to yawn. Yugi noticed this.

Yugi looked at Hato, Usagi, and Mamoru as they yawned again. He got up and nudged them a little.

"Off to bed you three." Yugi said.

"But mommy." The three whined

"Don't complain. Got to the den, its your bed time." Yugi said.

The pups got up and started to walk to the den, Yugi behind them. The pups went to the den and laid down. They yawned and snuggled together. They were soon asleep.

Heba, Jiyunatori, and Shimo did the same with their pups and took them to bed.

Atem stood up.

"Goodnight dad." Atem said to Yami.

"Goodnight Atem." Yami said.

Atem walked off to his den and went to sleep with Heba.

The other young wolves went off to other dens. Tsuki, Gomi, and Sora shared a den. Kemari, Angel, and Night shared one. Arctic, Aurora, Tank, and Coal shared another. Honey, Mizu, Lucy, Comet, and Star shared one. Then Owl, Iron, and Atlantic shared a den. They all went to bed.

Taiyo, Horu, and Shadow went off to bed as well and went to bed with their mates and pups.

Yami was left alone. He looked up and saw the full moon shine in the sky. The wind blew and ruffled his fur. There was paw steps that Yami could could hear from the ground. Yami looked over to see Yugi. Yami smiled at him.

"Hey Yugi." Yami said.

"Hello Yami. Are you coming to bed?" Yugi wondered.

"I will. In a minute." Yami said, looking up at the moon again.

Yugi laid next to him and looked at the moon as well.

"The moon's beautiful tonight." Yugi said.

"You're more beautiful." Yami said, looking at him.

"Aw, you're still vary sweet Yami. After all these years." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and nuzzled muzzles with Yugi and rubbed noses.

"Makes me remember the night we got together." Yami said.

"I remember that. It was almost a night like tonight. The moon shining down on both of us." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

Yami licked Yugi face.

"I love you." Yami said.

"I love you too." Yugi said.

The moon still shinned on the two wolves as they laid their in the grass.

THE END

* * *

><p><p>

Name Clarification:

Sora: Sky

Taka: Hawk

Kosetsu: Snowfall

Kemuri: Smoke

Shimo: Frost

Jiyunatori: Free Bird

Mizu: Water

Hato: Pigeon

Nazo: Riddle

Usagi: Rabbit

Mamoru: Protect

Mori: Forest

Hikari: Light

Kin: Gold

Kibo: Hope

Uma: Horse

Shinra: Faith

Aki: Autumn

Kurai: Dark

Shika: Deer

Yoake: Dawn

Tenshi: Angel

Kanki: Joy

Kane: Bell

Honno: Blaze

Denko: Thunderbolt

Wolf: Well that's it. That's the end.

Akami: Took you long enough.

Wolf: Where have you been?  
>Akami: Vacation, remember?<p>

Wolf: Oh right.

Akami: It took you this long to finish this story?  
>Wolf: Well with school it took me a while.<p>

Akami: Sure, whatever.

Wolf: Anyway. R & R and I will start to work on my next story as soon as I can. Goodbye, till next time my fellow readers.


End file.
